30 Days Without Marco
by AnotherShipInTheWall
Summary: Queen Moon and King River had to left Mewni for a diplomatic mission. Much to her despise, Star must fulfill her duties and rule over the kingdom for the next 30 days. Without Marco by her side, one month could very well be an eternity, but one subject has an idea to help her cope with the loneliness. A series of One-Shots! Currently On: Day 27: As Cheesy as it Gets
1. Day 1: Homesickness

**Hello guys, Junior here!**

 **I'm doing my best to update "Stardust" but I have some deep, unwanted troubles going on in my house right now and it's not a good time to write**

 **However, I give you the first chapter of a two-shot I had in the back of my mind**

 **"Yeah, just pretend Face the Music and Starcrushed never happened Junior, you're doing a great job"…**

* * *

30 Days Without Marco

Princess Star Butterfly sighed. Her parents had to leave the kingdom for a month for some sort of diplomatic mission that she didn't really care about, in their absence, someone had to take care of the kingdom, and she was, of course, the first on the list.

She complained, pouted, invented excuses, but her parents paid no attention, so she was stuck there for at least 30 days. 30 long, boring days. After defeating Toffee and regained his full wand, her life had been a little bit less exciting.

Of course, she had Marco, without him, she would have gone completely crazy long time ago, the earthling boy and her spent most of the time together, dimension hopping or simply relaxing in the couch, each moment of her life with him felt like a whole new adventure.

But Marco was not there, and in fact, he couldn't be. Nothing bad happened to him, luckily, but the King and Queen of Mewni had forbidden the entrance to the castle to practically every outsiders, concerned (maybe too much) about her daughter's safety

\- Narwhal blast! – Star shouted out of pure boredom –

Pfft!. The wand barely emitted a sound, unable to respond to the princess spell

\- Is everything alright, Lady Butterfly? – One of his subjects, Sir Adam, asked, opening her bedroom's door a little –

\- I can't even use my wand? – She protested –

\- I need to remind you, Princess – Sir Adam explained – The castle is surrounded with a force field that prevents the use of any magic object or enchantment on the inside

\- What about the spellbook?

\- Sir Glossaryck of Terms left with your parents, Lady Butterfly, he also took the spellbook with him

\- The Magic Mirror?

\- The force field blocks any sort of communication with other dimensions, Lady Butterfly

\- What about my own powers?

\- Force field, Lady Butterfly

\- What about my Dimensional Scissors?

\- F-O-R-C-E-F-I-E-L-D- Lady Butterfly – Sir Adam repeated, emphasizing every letter of his answer –

\- Fine, you can leave, and Adam?

\- Yes, Lady Butterfly?

\- Stop calling me like that! It's Star, simply Star, okay?

\- As you wish, Lad… Star

The magical princess sighed once more; Marco's absence was really affecting her, especially after she discovered her true feelings for the earth boy

It started as a little flame inside her, an occasional blush appeared here and there the last times Marco hugged her, but she pretended to not notice it. Then the blushes became more evident, until the point he had to hide her face from him

This new sensation affected her daily cycle; she started to lack sleep, spending entire nights thinking about the red hoodie boy, questioning what the heck was happening with her

Such change didn't go unnoticed to the Diaz family (especially to Marco), but over and over again, she forced herself to keep hiding her feelings, for the sake of their friendship

Star snapped about of her daydream, realizing that remembering those times wouldn't help to make the present time go faster

She was without Marco now, so she quickly came up with an idea to make his absence a little less painful

4 hours later

La calaca, la calaca

La calaca feliz

La calaca feliz

La calaca feliz

\- Oh, for the Universe's sake, what's wrong with that girl? – Sir Aaron, another of the princess subjects, commented angrily –

\- Nothing is wrong with her – Sir Adam remarked patiently – She's just feeling some homesickness, that's all

\- But this is her home!

\- Well, not since a year and a half ago, she was sent to Earth and had to adapt to the new environment, obviously she misses it

\- Still, it's not natural – one of the other guards added – After all, how many times we already heard that ridiculous song?

Said song suddenly stopped, only to start once again five seconds later

\- Oh, how I wish King River hadn't show the princess how to activate the castle's speakers! - Sir Aaron lamented –

2 hours later

\- I said I wanted nachos!

\- Miss Butterfly, I'm afraid we don't…

\- And I said you have to call me Star!

The princess demand was really simple actually, she just wanted one of the Royal Chefs to cook her favorite Earth dish, however, none of them ever heard the word "nacho" in their lifetime

\- At least can you give us some explanation on how to make the dish, Miss…

The girl stared angrily at one of his chefs

\- Sorry, Star?

\- Of course! You know, you have the corn, then with the corn you make the flour

\- Flour?

\- Yeah! And after that you just need to get the thing with the…

A few minutes later, everything that came out of Star's mouth were just incoherencies; her chefs put effort in the task at hand, but with disastrous results

Defeated, the magical princess went to her room without eating. Bored, hungry, and without a hint of exhaustion in her face, she knew this wasn't going to be a good night for her.

Three soft knocks on her door startled her

\- Come in… - she replied –

\- Star… - The always welcome face of Sir Adam appeared at the side of the door – You really should eat something

She denied with her head

\- I'm not in the mood

\- But your parents, they asked me…

\- I know, I know my safety is your responsibility Adam, but I don't have the will to do anything without…

\- Without Marco Diaz from Earth

Star gasped at the mention of her crush

\- How… did you know?

\- Oh, it was pretty simple actually. That weird song, your insistency for eating tacos

\- Nachos – Star corrected –

\- The fact that you covered the window of your castle with a picture of what I assume was the view from your household on Earth

Star huffed, she really hated to be controlled that much

\- And, one last detail: You just ask me one hour ago to get you a pillow with the size and the shape of Marco Diaz, you even gave me his picture

\- Fine, just leave it outside the door and stop teasing me, Adam

\- Oh, I'm sorry Star, but the Royal Loom is closed for the next two days

The princess let out another sigh

This was going to be a long, long month…

* * *

 **Why did I leave like that, you may ask?**

 **Five words: My father is an asshole**

 **See you… (Tomorrow, I guess?) guys!**


	2. Day 2: First Kiss

**Hello guys, Junior here, bla, bla, bla…**

 **On with the two-shot?**

 **Nope!**

 **I decided that I like the idea of Star telling stories about her relationship with Marco too much to do just a petty two-shot, so here we go, 30 days without Marco will be… 30 chapters long!**

 **Now, on with the Fic!**

* * *

\- I never signed up for this! – Star Butterfly said, annoyed –

\- You actually did – Sir Adam reminded her – I'm sorry Star, but your duty as a princess is to watch over the people of Mewni

\- I know that, but today I had to sit down for 4 hours to discuss were to put the three new fountains for the capital city!

\- And…

\- And they discussed that matter for ages… And we didn't reach any conclusion, so I have to come back tomorrow

\- Sounds rough, princess

\- I just want this to end, Adam – Star muttered – I just want to go back to…

\- Marco?

\- You really need to stop doing that, Adam

\- May I suggest something?

\- Sure, go ahead

\- If you miss Marco so much, why don't you tell me a story about him? You know something that can help you to keep in mind the good times, that way…

\- I could remember Marco every time I want! – Star completed –

\- Exactly. Now, I'm all ears Star

\- Fine, do you want to know about our first kiss?

Sir Adam simply nodded

\- Ok, I'll tell you…

* * *

Not in her bedroom. Not in his own bedroom. Not in the living. Not in the kitchen. Not in the bathroom. Not in the shower.

Coming to think of it, how embarrassing would be for both of them if Marco was in the shower?

But no, he wasn't there, not in his parents' room, neither outside the house.

\- Marco… - Star shouted – Where are you?

\- I'm right here, Star. Calm down.

She turned around, following the sound of his voice. No one was there.

\- Where? – She screamed again – Did you fall into a portal? Are you lost in another dimension?

Tears started to roll down the princess' cheeks as Marco spoke again:

\- What? No Star, check your pocket!

\- Oh Marco, there you are – the girl said, beaming happily at the boy speaking through her phone –

\- Yes I'm right here Star, you know how a cell phone works, what happened to you?

\- I just thought, for a moment, that you had left me

\- I'd never leave you Star, but you know that my parents and I are in Mexico right now, we need you to take care of the house

\- Oh… - Star said, now conscious that she was supposed to do that for the last three days –

\- Anyway, we'll be in the airport in a few hours, can you hold up without me until then?

\- I hope so

\- _Vamos Estrella,_ I know you can

\- Marco, you know I don't understand when you speak to me in that odd language

\- It's called Spanish Star; yes I know that, which makes this even funnier. Ok, I really need to go now, see you soon…

\- See you soon, Marco!

\- _Besos querida!…_

The conversation ended and Star stood there, thinking about what her best friend just said. Maybe she didn't know spanish but she did know what those three words meant

Marco Diaz just said "Kisses, darling!" on the phone! To her! Her best friend! Did he felt something else for her, did he know what Star's true feelings for her where?

In a matter of seconds, she was hyperventilating. She needed answers, and quickly!

The flight from Mexico was five hours long, and Marco Diaz had to bear his father snoring next to him during the whole trip, so he wasn't fully awaken when he stepped out of the plane

He also failed to notice the blonde girl who approached to him as soon as he was outside the terminal

Star was nervous, what was she suppose to do? Maybe it was just an expression, maybe what she heard wasn't Marco's voice, or maybe…

She suddenly saw him, coming out of a building, his face showing his lack of sleep. He looked so oblivious and so cute at the same time, she couldn't contain herself anymore

\- Marco!

He blinked three times before realizing that Star was in front of him. He felt a pair of soft arms hugging him, and all of the tiredness in his body completely disappeared

\- I missed you so much!

\- I missed you t…

SMOOCH!

Marco felt Star's lips against his cheek for a briefly second, and his face went full red, matching Star's. But before he could say something, his mother asked:

\- Star, that was really sweet, but what about taking care of the house?

\- Oh, don't worry Angie. I left the laser puppies in charge; they will shoot at any threat

\- Star, the laser puppies think that _each one of the other_ laser puppies is a threat – Marco reminded her –

\- Oops…

* * *

\- Luckily when we got home, the puppies were asleep, so nothing bad happened – Star commented, finishing her story -

\- That was sweet – Sir Adam admitted – However, when you said "first kiss" I was expecting…

\- I know! – Star said, laughing – I promise I'll tell you that other story one day

\- Feeling better? – The guard asked -

\- Actually, you were right. I guess I still miss Marco, but not so much like before. However…

She didn't finished the phrase

\- However? – Sir Adam asked –

\- We never have been this long separated

\- What about that time you spent three weeks on this land, almost a year ago?

\- Oh, I forgot about that! But my memory is really fuzzy about those days…

\- Why?

\- I'll tell you tomorrow, okay Adam? – Star said, yawning – Good night

\- Good night, Star – he responded, closing slowly the princess' bedroom door -

* * *

 **Well guys, that's all for now. I have at least 20 more ideas for this Fic, however, let's play something I like to call "The Request Game"**

 **The title of the next chapter is a reference to something, guess to what and send me a request for this Fic, if you guess correctly, I'll write your request**

 **Next chapter title is: "How Long Is A Night On Orbillium?"**

 **Ready, set, request!**

 **And I'll see you soon guys!**


	3. Day 3: How Long Is A Night On Orbillium?

**Hey everyone! Let me get something straight for you:**

 **Adam is not Marco**

 **LOL. I gave him that name on purpose, it's just an OC, a character created specifically to hear to Star's stories and nothing else**

 **Speaking about stories…**

* * *

\- Long day, Star? – Sir Adam asked –

\- Sort of, my parents have to do this entire "protocol" thing every day? Gosh it's exhausting!

\- Sadly, they have to…

\- Do you think when Marco becomes King he will get tired of this lifestyle and abandon me?

\- I believe is a little premature of you to think about the future, you know?

\- I don't think so…

\- What do you mean?

\- Story time! – Star chirped happily –

\- I'm listening, Star

* * *

So that was the thing. Star had to leave Earth for three weeks to assist to something called "The Oracle Ritual", and she had to face it alone. Marco didn't ask what that was about, his best friend seemed too stressed out and he only wanted to support her

\- Well, I'll have to go in a few hours – Star said, sighing –

\- I know, but think: It's only for three weeks, Star. You'll be fine

She didn't respond

\- And the good news is that you will be alone – Marco added -

\- What's good about that?

\- You don't have to face your mother, or be surrounded by guards, or…

\- That's not the worst part – Star commented, looking at the floor –

\- Then what is it?

\- Hey… I just got an idea, what if we go Dimension Hopping, huh Marco? – The princess said, trying to change the subject –

\- But you said you need to leave in a few hours…

\- Please…? – She asked with those puppy eyes of her that Marco couldn't resist –

\- Fine – he said, pulling out his pair of dimensional scissors – But I pick the place, ok?

\- Yay!

\- Beautiful, isn't it? - Marco said a minute after, admiring the view –

Star was silent. They were on the balcony of a hotel, looking at the outside of a planet filled with orbs. Above their heads, at the ground level, and all between, nothing but orbs, some of them were small and dense, while other just seemed like they could pop out in any second

\- I discovered this place one day you had to stay at school for detention. This planet is called Orbillium – Marco explained -

\- Detention, huh? – Star tried to sound offended – So you like to go dimension hopping without your best friend?

\- Don't be like that, Star… - He replied, looking at the outside and leaping from the balcony –

\- Marco!

\- Calm down – He said, stepping in one of the giant bubbles – I learnt how to walk in those things, everything is fine, now follow me

He extended a hand to her and she took it, blushing. She jumped and Marco extended his arms, hugging her. She couldn't do anything but snuggle against his chest. Star would have liked to froze time in that instant, just to feel Marco closer to her

Suddenly, she opened her eyes. Marco was staring at her, half-smiling. She let go of him and started to panic:

\- I'm so sorry Marco! I didn't want this to be awkward! I just wanted to hug you, and you were so soft, and then I…

\- Shhh – He cut her off, taking her hands – its fine Star, it wasn´t awkward

\- Okay… - she sighed, sitting on top of one of the bubbles, Marco did the same –

They watched the bubbles go up and down, from left to right, even their own bubble, over and over again, Marco couldn't bear it anymore and broke the silence:

\- What's happening to you, Star?

\- What do you mean?

\- Since you knew you had to left for three weeks you've been acting so strange… Even more than normal

\- It's nothing Marco

\- It _has_ to be something

\- It's silly…

\- So it _is_ something

\- Damn you and your psychologist tricks, Diaz – Star murmured under her breath –

\- Go on, say it. What is it?

\- It's just, for the next three weeks, I'll be alone. And I'll miss you

\- I'll miss you too Star

She didn't pay attention to that comment and continued:

\- I'm going to miss your hugs, your words of advice, your nachos, the way you can cheer me up with only a smile, I'm going to miss seeing you in your red hoodie…

\- Star?

\- I'm going to miss how close you are to me, how your arms always feel like a safe place, how you stroke my hair… I'm going to miss all the things I like about you, Marco

\- You mean…?

The princess looked at her crush straight in the eyes and affirmed with conviction:

\- I'm going to miss you… because I like you, Marco. I like you a lot.

\- And you can't stand the idea of being away from me

Star nodded, as Marco kept talking:

\- And you know that you can't stay away from that person, not for one moment, because you need it, because your life completely changed in the moment you met her…

\- Her? – Star questioned –

\- And you know that maybe no one, _not even her_ , could ever understand your feelings, because that person it's just so special, so fantastic, and all that you ever tell if someone asks you what you feel for that person is that… Whenever it is, no matter day or night, no matter if there is a radiant sun or a raging storm, always, especially when you need it the most…

Marco looked at Star, his cheeks as red as hers

\- There is a Star… - He completed –

\- Marco… You planned this all along?

\- Maybe I did

\- And… Marco?

\- Yes?

\- Do you really…

He grabbed her hand gently and kissed her cheek softly

\- Yes Star, I feel the same way about you.

\- What about me leaving? Even if it's just for three weeks I…

\- What about enjoying the night? - Marco replied –

She didn't answer. Marco laid back on the surface of the bubble and guided Star's head to his chest

\- Don't do this… - She said –

\- Why not?

\- It will be even more unbearable not having you by my side after this

\- I told you Star, we should enjoy the night…

\- It's just, what, four, five hours until the sun comes up?

He didn't respond. Star rested her head on his chest, feeling his heart bumping. Marco smiled at the sight and stroked her hair, humming a soft melody

\- Don't worry Star; we'll be back on Earth at the exact point when we left. I told you, I know this dimension

\- You didn't answer me Marco… How much time we have left?

Silence

\- Marco…

\- Yes, Star?

\- Please, just tell me, how much we have left? How long… is a night on Orbillium?

He kissed her forehead before answering:

\- 24 years…

Star Butterfly started to cry tears of joy

\- Don't worry Estrella, we have all the time in the world.

She kissed his cheek and commented:

\- You're a moron, Marco Diaz

\- I love you too, Star Butterfly

* * *

\- Wow… 24 years… That sounds like an eternity!

\- It felt like one. A pretty romantic, fantastic one. – Star said – But my memories of those years slipped away as the days passed by

\- Effects of the inter dimensional change; your mind had to adjust to the regular timeline

\- I suppose you're right

\- I dare to ask, Star, but… What did the Oracle told you about the future?

\- You know what, Adam? I trust you, so I'll tell you… tomorrow. Have a good night

\- Sounds fair to me. Good night, Star

* * *

 **Hope it was fluffy enough.**

 **Good night everybody!**

 **See you tomorrow!**


	4. Day 4: The Oracle's Verdict

**Hello guys! Didn't have too much time to write this, but I wanted you to read some fluff today so…**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

\- Star, what is it? – Sir Adam asked, seeing the princess laughing really loud–

\- It's just… Have you done something bad ever in your life, Adam?

\- How bad?

\- Like _really_ bad. Like, if you do this, you're doomed. But you still need to do it, so you just ignored all the warnings and simply went through it?

\- I… I did something like that once, Star

\- And what came up for doing that?

\- I'm still not sure… But this is about the Oracle of Mewni, right?

Star nodded, starting her story

* * *

Every Queen of the Butterfly Dynasty had to do this test. They were no exceptions, and they couldn't talk about the test with their descendants until every single one of them faced the Oracle.

So Moon had to shut up. She didn't tell anything to her daughter. She just watched her crossing the portal into the confines of the Universe and beyond that, into that strange place where there was no hunger, no rage, no love, only three things existed there:

The Oracle, the Chosen One (in this case, Star), and time

\- So, what do we do now? – The girl asked, staring at a gigantic, unblinking eye –

\- Now you show me what you've been through – the eye spoke in her head – You don't have to focus on anything in special, because I can see everything. However, if you want to talk about some of your experiences, you can do it

\- Okay… - Star responded, wondering how an enormous eye could have the ability to hear anything at all –

She felt how the eye was staring at her memories. Her life as an infant in Mewni

\- You are very problematic, Star Butterfly

\- Correction! – She protested – I was very problematic! I think I don't cause so many troubles now that I'm older…

\- What a fantastic way to start your training with the wand on Mewni. You burned half of the kingdom…

\- FYI, you rude eyeball, I learned how to control my wand. I'm wiser now… I guess

\- Oh, so you consider yourself wiser, even though you have this tendency to run away from your problems. How naive of you.

\- I don't run away from my problems! I solved lots of them during my time on Earth!

\- I guess that's technically correct. Even though you created those troubles yourself

\- Leave me alone

\- Sorry princess – the eye replied – You're stuck with me for the next three weeks

* * *

\- Wait – Sir Adam interrupted – He said all those things just in day one?

Star nodded

\- And he kept repeating them, for the next twenty days

\- And you didn't punch him or something?

\- All that he was saying was right, Adam. So I guess I didn't need to. Not until the last day…

* * *

\- I have my verdict, Star Butterfly. I'll tell you what path you'll have to take for the rest of your days

\- I'm eager with excitement – the mentioned replied, rolling her eyes –

\- Was that sarcasm, princess?

\- You know what? Yes, it was. I just want this absurd experience to end, I just want you to say whatever you want, so I can make my way out of this empty hole and comeback to Earth

\- Oh really? And what's so important about Earth?

\- Marco Diaz, my husband for the last nineteen years and my boyfriend for whatever time we have left on his home planet

\- I guess you enjoyed your star at Planet Orbillium. So sad that you'll be forgetting about that soon, once your body readjusts to the original timeline. Your timeline

Star remained silent

\- The timeline where Marco Diaz doesn't belong

\- WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? – She snapped, realizing that, after all, it was possible to feel things in that empty void lost between the dimensions –

\- If my calculations are correct, and believe me, they are, that Earth boy will be your downfall.

\- Explain

\- With pleasure. You'll see, you're destined to become the greatest Queen in the history of Mewni, you'll be a lighthouse of hope in dark times, a heroine in many battles to come, and a legend after your passing

\- And what about Marco?

\- If you keep that boy close to you, you'll lose everything; you'll be just one more stone in the mountain of Mewni's regular, decent rulers. You'll be lost in history

\- So there is a timeline where I can be with Marco… forever?

\- I've never said forever, a few years more, if luck is on your side

\- And you're telling me this… why?

\- As a warning, Star Butterfly. The worst thing that can happen to you… Is stay with Marco Diaz

\- I see… So this whole stupid future reading is over now?

For all response, the Oracle of Mewni opened a portal in front of her

\- Be careful with your future, Star…

Before crossing back to her homeland, the princess of Mewni said, in a harsh tone:

\- I've never been careful in my life. And I'm not going to start being now.

At the other said, Moon was waiting for her:

\- So – the Queen asked – How was it?

\- That Oracle is an asshole

\- Star, language!

\- Sorry. That Oracle is an asshole… Mom

\- I see. He gave you the whole "the one you love is not for you" speech, right?

\- How did you know?

\- He said the same thing about me and River when I faced him. And I don't know if I'm going to be remembered as a great Queen, but I know I made the best of choices marrying him. Because from that love is where you came from, Star

\- So you think me and Marco…

\- Oh, you're the cutest couple I've ever seen darling!

\- Mom, you're embarrassing me!

\- She's embarrassing me too, Star

The princess turned around to see the boy of her dreams, Marco Diaz, coming out of nowhere

\- Your mother… I mean, your majesty, thought a little invisibility spell would be a good idea to give you a surpr…

She didn't let him finish, running to his arms and embracing him tightly

\- So, you missed me, princess? – He asked, blush evident in his face –

\- Shut up and kiss me, future king of Mewni

* * *

\- Your stories always end up with a kiss or a hug, right Star?

She nodded, but then frowned

\- There was a time… when I didn't wanted Marco to hug me

\- And why was that?

\- I'll tell you tomorrow Adam, ok? Good night

\- Good night, Star…

* * *

 **Let's play The Request Game again, ok guys? You know how this goes: Answer this question and send me a request. If your answer is correct, I'll write your request.**

 **The question tonight is a really easy one, and related to tomorrow's chapter:**

 **What is the name of the Mewnian equivalent of human puberty?**

 **Have a good night people!**

 **See you tomorrow!**


	5. Day 5: The Wings of the Butterfly

**Hi guys! Sorry I didn't update Stardust *yawn* but I'm really tired today**

 **Hope you enjoy this!**

 ***yawn***

* * *

\- Come in! – Star said after hearing a knocking on the door –

Sir Adam saluted her and announced:

\- I got a surprise for you, Star!

\- Really? What is it?

The knight took a seat next to the princess' bed and replied:

\- I'll give it to you if you tell me a story

The young girl smiled and spoke softly:

\- Well, as I promised, I'm going to tell you about that time when I didn't wanted Marco to hug me. This happened a little after we started dating; we were on…

* * *

BOOM!

The echo of the explosion could be heard in the entire Diaz's household. Marco came out of the kitchen, running as fast as he could

\- … whal… ast!

That definitely was Star's voice!

BOOM!

The boy sprinted towards his girlfriend's room, he didn't bother to knock and entered it patting and screaming:

\- Star! What happe…

He couldn't finish the phrase. The room was filled with darkness; Star's terrorized screams the only clue that he had t know where she was. Suddenly, a flash of light crushed his body, sending him backwards

\- Marco, are you okay? – The magical princess asked –

He got up quickly and ran to her, caressing her face in the darkness

\- I'm fine, and you? And by the way, what the heck was…

He didn't continue, the flash of light reappeared in front of him, striking him again

\- It's a Digitalian! – Star shouted – It's a creature that feeds of electronic and magical devices, it came here when I was talking with my mom on the Magic Mirror! Aaaaah!

\- Star!

Marco saw how the creature attacked her girlfriend, who tried to defend herself with a Unicorn Stampede, the spell was useless, it came through the monster as it was made of thin air

\- So you say this thing is some kind of computer virus – Marco groaned in pain after the Digitalian attacked him again –

No response

\- Star?

Silence

\- I swear, if you harm my girlfriend in any way, I swear I'll destroy you, you…

Marco felt backwards as another shock reached his body. He started touching the walls, looking for Star's Mirror, he found it quickly, and said angrily:

\- No computer, no more viruses. No Mirror…

He felt on his knees as another discharge affected him

\- No more Digitalian! – He completed, punching the Magic Mirror and cutting his own hand in the process –

The lights of the room flickered out and Marco opened his eyes. Star was sitting next to him, rubbing her arm

\- Did it hurt you? – He asked, concerned –

\- Not as much as it hurt you. I'm sorry Marco, it was my fault

\- How it could be your fault?

\- A sign appeared while I was talking with my mom, something about free ice cream, I couldn't resist and I…

\- You clicked on it, right?

She nodded, ashamed at her actions

\- Is alright Star, everyone makes some mistakes once in a while; the important thing is we're both okay, right?

She smiled, grateful of having such a comprehensive boyfriend

\- Now let's hug, okay? – He proposed, coming closer to her –

\- No! – She denied, stepping back –

\- No? – Marco questioned – Why not?

She didn't respond

\- Are you hurt? – The Earthling boy insisted – Tell me the truth, Star. Did that thing hurt you?

\- No, it's just… I don't want you to hug me

Marco couldn't deny that Star's attitude was weird, since the first day he knew her, one of her favorite things to do with him was hugging. However, he dismissed any doubts in his mind and simply said:

\- I'm going to make some nachos, Star. You want to come down?

\- It's movie night?

\- You know that it is! And since I'm such a good boyfriend, I let you use my turn to pick any movie that you like, how does that sound, huh?

She watched as Marco exited the room and simply whispered:

\- Sounds… great

Star never picked any good movie, her decisions were entirely based on how happy the characters in the box looked, but at the end of the day, the movie was the least of the problems for Marco, as the part he enjoyed the most was staying in the couch, hugging her girlfriend.

However, that night wasn't the case

\- Star – He questioned, without paying attention to the movie, and looking at her – Is everything alright?

\- Totally right, why wouldn't be? – She answered, forcing a smile –

\- Well, for starters, you're sitting in the opposite side of the couch

\- I didn't notice it. How odd – She said, without moving an inch –

\- You have been silent since the Digitalian incident

\- It was pretty scary, to be honest

\- And you keep refusing to let me hug you

\- I told you, Diaz – she snapped suddenly – I don't want you to hug me!

\- Why not?

\- It's none of your business

\- I bet you got hurt and you want to hide it from me, it's that Star?

\- It is not!

\- Then what is it?

\- Why do you care?

\- Are you serious? – Marco responded, angrily – You're the most important thing in my life, I care about you every single second!

\- Marco…

\- I'm sorry Star – He said, laying down his head – I shouldn't shout at you...

\- It's not that… It's just, for a moment, I forgot…

\- Of what?

\- Of how much you really love me…

\- Star… please, let me see…

\- I'm not injured Marco, I promise

\- I won't believe you until you show me your back, Star

\- Okay…

She turned around and Marco came closer to her, he pushed her hair away gently and stood silent, admiring the view

\- Star… - He muttered – I didn't know…

\- I didn't want you to find out – She admitted –

Marco's eyes were as big as plates. Star Butterfly had suffer a sudden transformation: The wings on her back were bigger than before, still small enough to be hidden by her hair, but definitely more big than the first time he saw them. Captivated by the wings of her girlfriend, he touched them gently and whispered:

\- They look… beautiful, Star

\- Is that truth, Marco?

\- How did this happen?

\- It was this morning, I woke up and discovered them, I called my mom and she told me I'm going through the final phase of Mewberty. I'll have to wait six months for my wings to be fully grown, and only then I'll be able to hide them at will

\- I see, but why did you hide them from me?

\- I was scared… That if you'd hug me, you'd have find out about them, and of course, that would make you remember that I'm not human, not normal.

\- I know you're not human, Star. I don't care if I have to tell you this a millionth times, but I love my Mewman girlfriend, and I'd love to see her turn it into a butterfly

\- Really?

\- Really – He replied, kissing her wings softly – Did that hurt?

\- Oh, don't worry Marco, they're not so sensitive, I bet you could squeeze them and I wouldn't notice

\- In that case… - He said, coming closer to her once again –

Marco didn't let her go, promising that he loved all about her, and that he hoped that, when the time of her fully transformation came, she wouldn't fly away from him.

In the dark of the night, and without Marco noticing, Star Butterfly fluttered her wings, happy to be at his side

* * *

\- The stories about the love you feel for Marco are more beautiful each night, Star – Sir Adam commented –

\- Yes, Marco always finds a way to make me feel better, and I did the same for him many times, even when he didn't know it was me who acted

\- What do you mean?

\- I'll tell you tomorrow, Adam

\- Sounds good to me. Now wait a second, please

The knight opened Star's bedroom door and picked something from the ground

\- It is ready, as you requested. Good night, Star

\- Good night, Adam… - The princess answered, hugging his Marco shaped pillow –

* * *

 **Ssssshhhh…**

 **Let her (and this author) sleep, and quietly, leave your reviews**

 **See you tomorrow, guyzzz…**


	6. Day 6: The Inner Strength

**Write Junior write!**

 **Finally done!**

 **Day 6 is up! :)**

* * *

\- I've spent the last 45 minutes doing this, you think is a bit too much? – Star asked, hugging her Marco pillow once again –

Sir Adam shrugged

\- I honestly thought you wouldn't show up with it at the reunion with the Magic High Commission, but they didn't seem to care

\- Oh, they know me, when I want to do something; I'm some kind of unstoppable force

\- I agree

\- Besides, I bet Father Time it's always telling them about my time-travel shenanigans

\- For example?

\- Well, I was going to tell you the story of the time I helped Marco without him knowing it, this was before I confessed my crush on him…

* * *

\- I don't think this is a good idea, Star

\- Yep, you already said that for like a millionth times, Marco – the rebel princess answered, looking from the top of the stairs of the Diaz household –

Her best friend nodded his head and looked; full of concern, at her most recent experiment: She was on a snowboard, ready to jump towards the stairs, which were carefully covered in snow (and some dangerously looking ice shards)

\- Star?

\- Yes?

\- At least put this on, will you? – He said, handing her a helmet –

She smiled and adjusted the item, waving her wand over Marco's head. A moment after, a similar helmet appeared over him.

\- Oh no, I'm not going to….

\- WEEEEEE! – Star shouted, grabbing her best friend's hand and descending the little snowy hill –

However, in her excitement, she saw how Marco lost his balance and went flying over his head, landing on his back a few meters ahead. He didn't say anything, and, when Star got to his side, she realized her newest idea to fight boredom had been a really bad idea.

Marco opened his eyes and noticed his bed was softer than usual. Only it wasn't his bed, and neither was his room. The magical princess was standing at his side, her face full of regret

\- I'm sorry Marco

\- It's okay St… Ouch! – He said, falling back to the bed –

\- It was a stupid idea and…

\- It wasn't your fault, Star, don't worry

\- How can you say that? You're injured because of me

\- It is not because of you, Star. I've been suffering back pains since years ago

\- Years?

He nodded

\- Yes, it happened when I was 11, a bully in the park attacked me and I didn't know how to defend myself, so he beat me up easily. Now Star, can I be alone for some time?

\- Sure Marco, you need rest – She exclaimed guiltily, exiting the room –

Star Butterfly couldn't believe what she just heard. Marco Diaz, the karate expert, the monster fighter, a defenseless kid? It was unconceivable! The girl thought about that for a moment, before an idea popped up in her mind.

Maybe she could help Marco! Even cure his pain backs! So she grabbed her dimensional Scissors and went to pay a visit to Father Time

\- So – The old being commented after hearing her request – Are you sure you want to do this?

Star nodded

\- Then jump on my wheel and I'll take you back to that exact moment! But before you do that, I must give you a warning

\- Are you going to tell me about the dangers of time-travel, and paradoxes and all that stuff, right?

\- No! – Father Time responded – I must warn you to not touch the mud in my wheel, ok? It's my mud!

\- Right… - Star said, hopping on the wheel and looking at the recently created portal –

\- Go in there and you'll find him, then you'll have five minutes, is all I can give you to prevent a big alteration to the timeline. Wherever you are, I'm going to pull you back right into this dimension, is that okay with you Star?

\- Okay. Thanks Father Time!

And there went Star, casting a spell on her to change her appearance.

\- Give me back my backpack, James! – Marco protested, trying to reach for it –

\- Sure thing, safe kid! – A boy two years older than him, replied, throwing the backpack to the ground –

\- Hey!

\- Hey what, boy? – The bully mocked, grabbing Marco's hoodie and covering his head with it –

\- Stop it!

\- Or what? – James insisted, pushing Marco against a wall – What are you going to do, huh? What _can_ you do against me?

\- Nothing… - Marco replied, sobbing –

\- Louder! Said it louder! – James said, menacing with his fist – Or I'll crush…

\- Leave him alone! – A female voice said, coming out of nowhere and punching James in the jaw –

Marco fell to the ground and looked up, staring at his savior. A girl older than him, with long brown hair, wearing jeans and a green hoodie, smiled at the boy

\- Are you okay? – Star asked, putting a hand on his shoulder –

\- I'm f-fine… – he muttered –

\- Good! Give me a moment and I'll be back with your things, yes?

Star ran back to the bully, who was still on the ground, she pointed her wand directly at his face, making it glow, and whispered:

\- Now listen to me, you scumbag, you threat my friend, or any other kid, ever again and I swear for the sake of time itself, I'll find you and I'll sent you flying to the orbit of the sun, did I make myself clear?

James nodded quickly, he got up and ran away, crying

\- Here you go! – Star chirped happily at the younger version of his friend, giving him his backpack –

\- Thank you… What's your name?

\- I'm St… - The princess scolded herself, she couldn't tell him her real name – Stella. And you are?

\- Marco Diaz – the boy replied, shaking her hand softly – How did you do that, how did you punch James with so much strength?

In that moment, Star had a wonderful idea

\- It's called karate – She said, striking a pose – You should try it

\- I'm not that strong…

\- Oh, don't let yourself down, Marco! – The princess said, smiling again and making him blush – I'm sure you can achieve lots of things if you believe in your inner strength!

\- You do? But you barely know me…

Star kneeled down to the level of Little Marco and explained:

\- I see it in your eyes, Marco. You're capable of many things, one day, you'll be a great warrior, or a wonderful chef, or an excellent student!

Another blush appeared on the boy's face. Marco didn't know who this cute girl was, but he was going to try his best if she believed in him. Out of nowhere, he launched into the girl's arms, hugging her tightly

\- Thank you, Stella

\- No problem Marco – she replied, touched by the gesture –

\- I like… - the boy gulped – your hoodie, it looks good on you

\- Thanks! I like yours too!

Realizing she didn't have much time left, "Stella" hugged Marco again and said:

\- I have to go now, but you need to promise me that you won't forget what I told you, okay?

He smiled and nodded, waving his hand as the girl sprinted towards a bunch of trees outside the park. She looked at her hands, they were almost transparent.

A second later, she was pulled back to Father's Time dimension

Marco woke up to the sound of a gently knocking

\- Come in… - He said –

\- Marco – Star approached him, preoccupied – Are you… feeling better?

\- I am – he replied, smiling – Thanks Star

\- How's your back?

\- Actually, I haven't felt this good in ages. Thanks again…

\- Do you need anything?

He shook his head. Star stepped back to the entrance of the bedroom and started to close the door, but suddenly froze in place, feeling Marco's arms wrapping her:

\- Or should I say… Thank you, Stella? - The boy added, grinning -

* * *

\- So I guess you did altered Marco's timeline – Sir Adam commented –

\- I did. And I'm glad everything was okay in the end

\- So I guess that's all for tonight, right Star?

\- There's only one more thing. Adam, could you get me an electric guitar?

\- Shouldn't be a problem. I'll leave it at your doorstep tomorrow at noon, okay?

\- Sounds perfect. Have a good night, Adam

\- Good night to you too, Star

* * *

 **Goodnight everybody! No Request Game tonight, sorry!**

 **I'll see you tomorrow**


	7. Day 7: Destroy The Music!

**Sorry guys, I tried to edit this chapter and I ended up deleting it, but it's fixed now, so don't worry!**

* * *

 **Request: Hey, can you write an alternate ending to Face The Music where Marco doesn't find out about Star's feelings?**

 **I surely can try!**

 **Once again guys, sorry for not update Stardust today, I had a date with my Doctor this morning and well… He gave me some really unpleasant, unexpected news…**

 **Anyway, on with Day 7…**

* * *

\- Hey, St… STAR! – Sir Adam shouted, terrified –

CRASH! The magical princess slammed her brand new guitar against the floor, not happy with that, she raised it again, and crushed the remaining pieces with equal force, over, and over, and over again…

\- Ah… - She said, exhaling – That was…

\- Strange? – Sir Adam dared to ask –

\- Strangely therapeutic, I'd say

\- Is there a story about why you hate guitars?

\- Actually, there is…

* * *

\- I _really_ hate Song Day! – Star huffed, sitting between her mother and Marco –

\- Baaaaaa! – Lekmet said from his position below her, in an annoyed tone that could only mean "You already said that at least 150 times" –

\- At least we got the best spots in the entire kingdom! – Janna said, and all of Star's friends agreed -

\- Darling – Queen Butterfly interrupted, smiling – I know you dislike this festivities, but I appreciate you have worked so hard with Ruberiot

\- Oh, I didn't work with him, I just told him he had my permission to write and play whatever he wants

\- Whatever? – Her mother repeated, incredulously –

Star simply nodded. At the same time, the official songstrel of Mewni appeared on stage, and started playing his lute

 _Who is the maid with the buttercup hair?_

 _Who sleeps on moonbeams and dances on air_

\- Moonbeams? – Star questioned – I sleep in a bed, just like every other human

\- First, it's a figure of speech – Marco explained – And second of all, you're not human, Star. That's the reason why we are here, right?

 _With tears made of honey and a heart full of bunnies_

 _Whose infinite virtues are known near and far_

\- What virtues? – Star asked –

\- I don't know, you have so many, girl – Pony Head replied –

\- If I had to pick one, I'd say shoplifting – Janna added –

\- WHAT? – Star's mother snapped –

\- Nothing, Mom! – Her daughter said, smiling – Janna, shush!

 _It's Mewni's own sweetheart, our dear Princess Star_

\- BLARRRRGHHHH! – Star mocked, causing the laughs of her friends and the Magic High Commission alike –

 _And under the shimmer and rubies and pearls_

 _Lies hidden a fierce and adventurous girl_

\- I have to agree on that one – Tom said –

Everyone else, included Star's parents, nodded, which only caused the princess to be more furious at the songstrel, as she hated being depicted that way in front of the citizens of Mewni

Truth be told, she hated traditional princess' songs, but deep inside, she knew what the true meaning of tradition was, and realized that the people of the kingdom would feel safer if they knew that, in the future, a responsible and serious girl would be the ruler of their lands

 _The forces of evil that lurk in the night_

 _Will cower in fear when this shooting Star... ignites!_

\- Oh, I'll show you how Ignited I can be! – Star screamed –

\- Amateur – Hekapoo commented, snapping her fingers and creating a pair of fire binoculars for her –

\- What are those for? – Rhombulus questioned –

\- I'm checking that cutie in the front row – The creator of Dimensional Scissors explained –

\- I thought you liked Marco Diaz – Omnitraxus Prime replied, his voice echoing – I mean, after 16 years of him chasing you…

\- He's already taken…– Hekapoo responded, glancing at Star – Or so I believe

\- Shussshhh! – The princess scolded, the last thing she needed that night was Marco finding out about her crush on him –

\- What was all that? – The Earth boy asked -

Star made silence. And a second later, a propulsive rock beat made the people in the stadium shiver, Ruberiot tore his clothes apart, changing his appearance drastically, resembling some kind of Earth rock star.

\- Now this is more like it! – Pony Head shouted – Rock n Roll!

 _Weaving magic like a born spell-caster_

 _And wreaking havoc like a natural disaster_

\- She has potential – Baby, Star's magic evaluator, admitted –

\- It's called _talent_ –The princess corrected –

 _She rocks her Narwhal Blast and Warnicorn Stampede_

 _She's gonna earn her crown, so hail to the quee-e-e-een!_

\- Star? – Moon asked, looking at her daughter –

\- Yes?

\- Maybe giving freedom to Ruberiot was the best way to compose a perfect Ballad

\- You think so?

The Queen nodded and added:

\- I think you took the best possible choice. Like a real Queen would do

 _'Cause she's a rebel princess, she's the best_

 _She's a ball of lightning in a hot pink dress_

At the mention of "hot pink dress", Star couldn't help but look at Marco, who was staring at her:

\- Ruberiot asked me what was your favorite dress and I mentioned the one you wore for the Blood Moon ball, you know, the one that suited you so amazingly

Star couldn't help but turn around, her face full of red all of a sudden

 _She's a thunderstorm roaring through the night_

 _She's our shooting Star, and she's lighting up the sky!_

After that, Ruberiot change the music to a slow, heavy beat, and the stage started to fill with some kind of smoky darkness

[slow, heavy beat]

 _Shooting Star shining in the night so bright_

 _She started to attract a pair of envious eyes_

\- Envious eyes? – The princess asked –

The girl paled as soon as she saw a giant figure of Ludo made of cardboard. She looked at her mother, who was scared like her. Star realized that if Ruberiot was going to sign about her misadventures with the tiny monster, the citizens of the kingdom would lost all trust in her, heck, even the Magic High Commission was going to blame her (or even worse, her mother), for what happened with Glossaryck and her Book of Spells.

 _The villain rose up from behind the jester's cross_

 _She drove him away but…_

\- Bouncy invisible stilts! – Star chanted, hopping in the air and shouting – Ruberiooooooot!

The songstrel cut his song, causing general confusion between the citizens of Mewni

\- Is there something wrong, Princess?

\- Sparkling supersonic bullhorn! – Star made a giant megaphone appear in front of her face and screamed once again – Cut it off!

\- Why? – Ruberiot questioned – I'm just telling the tale of your lost…

\- NO! – Star replied – The people here don't want to hear about my failures or my mistakes, so you better change the lyrics of your song or you get off that stage in that instant!

The entire mewnian crowd cheered, amazed at the young girl determination. She was telling the truth: They wanted to know her better, but if the princess wanted to keep some secrets for herself, they were happy with that

\- But prin…

\- OBEY YOUR PRINCESS DEMANDS! – Star shouted once again, causing Ruberiot to step back in fear and nod –

\- As you wish, I'll skip that part…

\- That's better – Star sighed, returning to her position embarrassed, and noticing all of her friends and family looking at her –

However, no one said anything, until they heard Ruberiot once again:

\- I'll finish my ballad, then – He said, changing the beat of the song once again –

 _Royal secret – one last to tell_

 _A princess under true love's spell_

\- Love spell? How did he… - Star questioned, at the verge of tears, seeing that the songstrel was about to reveal her deepest secret to the whole kingdom –

In that same moment, all of her friends realized what was about to happen, the feelings of the princess for Marco Diaz were no secret to them, so they knew they had to stop that song.

Forever!

\- Shut up! – Pony Head screamed, as a beam of light came out of her horn, landing right in front of Ruberiot –

The songstrel gulped, but resumed his song:

 _A princess under tr…_

\- Cut it off! – Tom and Hekapoo demanded, both sending ball flames to their common enemy –

 _A princess under…_

Janna started to throw tomatoes, Lekmet shoot ray beams, Omnitraxus Prime opened a wormhole and made Ruberiot's guitar disappear, and finally, Baby snapped her fingers and clouds of darkness surrounded the singer, who shivered and left the stage, while a rain of crystals created by Rhombulus started to fall over him.

\- Wait… - Marco questioned looking at Star – What just happened? What did he mean by "true love spell?"

\- Best Song Day Ever! – Moon said happily, rescuing her daughter – That's what happened!

* * *

\- Luckily for me, Marco didn't asked anything else about the "love spell" that night – Star said, finishing her story –

\- The way you tell it, it sounded like that was a night to remember – Sir Adam commented –

\- I guess it was… You weren't there?

The knight shook his head

\- I was in another place, but anyway, did Ruberiot get what he deserved for making you hate music so much?

\- Actually, I've never saw Ruberiot again, and I've never said I hated music. Only electric guitars. There is a song, however, that I'm gonna love for the rest of my days…

\- And what is that?

\- You'll know tomorrow, Adam

\- Okay Star, have a good night

\- Good night – The princess said, closing her eyes –

* * *

 **Well, there you have your request Anon.**

 **MasterDuelistMichael, you're next! (Maybe combined with another request)**

 **By the way, with all these bad news about my health, I hope you guys can forgive me if I don't publish something tomorrow, I don't want to disappoint you though, so I promise I'll try, okay?**

 **See you soon, and thank you for such wonderful reviews, messages and ideas!**


	8. Day 8: When I See You Again

**Hello to all of you guys!**

 **TheOneAndOnly1993: Thank you so much for your kind words, I really needed them in a moment like this, and I'm already working on your request :)**

 **Sorry if this isn't what you expected, Michael, I really tried to use the song for something more "fluffy" than this, but I've been running low on inspiration since yesterday**

 **Anyway, day 8, here we go!**

* * *

When Sir Adam entered the room, he was surprised to see that Star Butterfly was already sleeping; he made his way back to the door, when a soft voice interrupted him:

\- I promised another story for you tonight, Adam…

\- Yes, but you seem ready to go to Dreamland, Star…

\- Nonsense, I was just remembering, that bed felt almost exactly like this one

\- Which bed?

Star sighed and started telling her story

* * *

Life could change in a matter of seconds, especially in a place like Planet Earth, unlike Mewni, Earth was full of different people, unexpected situations, and a different adventure around each corner.

Two months ago, Star Butterfly had no idea that a land without magic could ever exist

Six weeks ago, she was ready to move out to another household, until Marco Diaz stopped from doing so, grabbing her gently by the hand

Twenty days ago, Star was ready to make her first friends on school, eager to finding out what exams, essays and that really boring thing called math were about

Yesterday, she was super excited to go with Marco, Janna and Jackie to share a picnic at the top of Vogelsang Peak, just outside Echo Creek

A few hours ago, a wonderful idea came to Star's mind: Maybe she could use her magic to make this experience even more fun and exciting!

And just 55 minutes ago, Star Butterfly had spend a whole month on this planet without knowing what a hospital was

She opened her eyes slowly, trying to organize her thoughts, she notice that all of her body was aching, however, she had no recollection of any fight against Ludo's Army, all that she remembered was…

Oh, right

The peak… Jackie's skate… Janna's stolen shopping cart… Her spell to create a pair of rollers… Her desperation to be the first to reach the base of the peak and beat her two new friends…

Yes, it was a stupid idea – she scolded herself – Add one more to the list

Just in that moment, Star Butterfly realized two other things: Number one, Marco insisted, over and over again, that her idea was stupid and dangerous, and, like the responsible of her safety, he was not going to let Star go down the hill.

Star bit her lower lip; remember how she shoved him away, mocking at him for being the "safe kid" and telling him that, as a magical princess from another dimension, she could take care of herself very well

The second thing Star realized also was about Marco: In that precise moment, in that hospital bed, in front of her and looking at the ground, he was singing a song, softly, really softly. However, Star could understand the words, so she simply stayed there, listening to him:

 _It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again_

\- Friend? – Star asked, startling Marco –

He didn't say anything; he simply stood up and ran to her, hugging her body softly

\- I'm so glad you're okay, Star… I was so worry about you!

\- Why? I mean, I fell, but it wasn't a big deal

\- You lost consciousness Star – Marco explained – And doctors said that, due to you not being human, they weren't really sure how you were going to respond to the medicaments. I was about to call your mom

\- You didn't right? – She interrupted, terrified at the idea –

Marco shook his head

\- No, I thought you would hate me if I did; still, I was so, so worried…

Unsure of what to say, Star simply questioned:

\- Marco… Can you do me a favor?

\- Anything

\- That song you were singing…

\- Oh, that? I didn't know what to do while I was waiting for you to wake up, so I started to sing the first thing that popped into my mind

\- Please… Sing it again…

Marco didn't put any objections, and started once again:

 _It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again_

Suddenly, he stopped

\- Keep going – Star pleaded –

\- But… Maybe you won't understand what comes after this, I mean, you even know what a plane is?

\- I just want to hear you sing, Marco…

He gulped and continued:

 _Dang, who knew?  
All the planes we flew  
Good things we've been through  
That I'll be standing right here talking to you  
'Bout another path  
I know we loved to hit the road and laugh  
But something told me that it wouldn't last_

\- Marco… - Star interrupted this time – Do you think this will last?

\- This? What do you mean?

\- After I… After what I did today, after you got so scared because of me, after you saw how reckless I can be, do you still want to be my friend?

For all response, he kept singing:

 _Had to switch up  
Look at things different, see the bigger picture  
Those were the days  
Hard work forever pays  
Now I see you in a better place (see you in a better place)_

\- We still have a long road ahead of us, Star… And no matter what, I want to follow it with you by my side…

 _How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?  
Everything I went through you were standing there by my side  
And now you gon' be with me for the last ride_

\- Marc…

\- Before you ask it, Star, yes, you're part of my family now, and you'll always be…

 _It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again_

\- Friend… - Star muttered –

Marco raised an eyebrow

\- I don't remember you calling me "friend" ever before

\- You _are_ my best friend Star, don't ever doubt about it

 _First you both go out your way  
And the vibe is feeling strong  
And what's small turn to a friendship  
A friendship turn to a bond  
And that bond will never be broken  
The love will never get lost_

\- Bond? – Star questioned, extending her hand to Marco –

\- An unbreakable bond, Star – he said, reaching for her –

 _And when brotherhood come first  
Then the line will never be crossed  
Established it on our own  
When that line had to be drawn  
And that line is what we reach  
So remember me when I'm gone _

Star couldn't help but think about the day she'd go back to Mewni, what will happen to her friend then? What experiences would they share from now on? And after that day, Marco would remember her?

She sincerely hoped that the answer was yes

 _How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?  
Everything I went through you were standing there by my side  
And now you gon' be with me for the last ride_

Star looked at her side and noticed the people staring at her from the other side of the window: Jackie, Janna, Ferguson, Alfonso, even Mr. and Mrs. Diaz were there, happy to see her awake

 _So let the light guide your way, yeah  
Hold every memory as you go  
And every road you take, will always lead you home, home_

\- I'm glad – Star stated –

\- For what? – Marco asked –

\- For finding a home here, on Earth – The princess replied, smiling – That was the end of the song?

\- Almost there…

 _It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again_

Star would never admit, not until a few months later, though, but the main reason why she asked Marco to sing for her was because she really liked the sound of is voice

As a matter of fact, there was a lot of things she liked about the boy, but she wasn't ready to say it yet...

 _When I see you again  
See you again  
When I see you again_

That time, Star fell asleep, still holding Marco's hand on her own, he ruffled her hair gently and stayed there, waiting for her to wake up once again.

* * *

And this time, in Mewni's Castle, just as she was finishing the song, Star also fell asleep, hugging tightly her favorite possession, her Marco pillow.

\- Good night, Star – Sir Adam commented – See you tomorrow

* * *

 **Hope I did justice to the song, Michael**

 **And I also hope you guys stay with me for what's left of the ride**

 **Thank you so much, once again**

 **And I'll see you tomorrow…**


	9. Day 9: Life Spans

**Well, no Stardust today guys! Sorry about that, PrinceHelios, but next time, try to be less demanding and add a please here or there, okay? I'm still dealing with my health problems, which doesn't explain why the heck I write this**

 **Yesterday's song would have been so much better if it was in _this_ chapter, but anyway…**

 **Plus, just three days ago there was like 30°C out there in the street and now we are down to 9°C, so guess who's in bed, cursing himself in Spanish for catching a cold?**

 **This guy!**

 **Day 9 ladies and gentlemen, and it gets a little bit weepy**

* * *

\- Do you have a family, Adam? – Star Butterfly questioned –

\- I do – The Knight replied – A wife, two kids and a wonderful sister

\- They are all Mewmans?

\- Indeed

\- Have you ever thought about…

Silence

\- Star?

\- It's nothing, I shouldn't ask you this things

\- It's okay Star, you can trust me, now go ahead and say it

\- Have you ever thought about, leaving them? As in, what will happen to them once you leave this world?

Sir Adam pondered the question for a second and then answered:

\- I do that every time I'm on the battle field. But I must know, why are you asking me this?

\- Sit tight Adam, you're about to learn something really important about humans

* * *

Star stared at the grave silently, the only noises she heard (or at least the only ones she could recognize) were Mr. Diaz sobs, while his wife Angie was trying to comfort him. Even though Star was on Earth since over a year ago, this was the first time she went to a funeral.

And it wasn't nice at all

\- Sorry for ruining our friendship Thursday, Star – Marco said behind her back – but I had to this… You know, for Dad… He was a close friend of him.

She remained silent, looking at the words in front of her

 _Mariano Gutierrez_

 _Amado Padre, Esposo y Marido_

 _(1978 - 2016)_

\- Should I feel anything, Marco?

\- Well, you didn't know him Star, as a matter of fact, only Dad did, so I guess it's okay if you don't feel anything

She turned around and hugged her friend tightly

\- He was so young! – Star commented, sobbing – He had your father's age!

\- Things like this happen all the time, his heart simply stopped, he wasn't sick or anything, but one morning, he simply didn't open his eyes. But, Star…

The young girl looked at him, still clinging to his shoulders

\- Why did you mention my father? – Marco asked –

\- I don't want Rafael to leave us, Marco…

\- What makes you say that, Star?

She answered with another question:

\- Why humans die so young?

Marco was taken aback at her choice of words, but patted her back, saying:

\- Star, Mariano was young, but not all humans die at the same age – Marco explained, wiping away the princess' tears –

\- They don´t? – She questioned –

\- No – he reassured her – Besides, Dad is a strong man, you know that

Marco then realized that there was only one possible explanation to why Star would think that

\- Do… - He swallowed hard, forcing himself to continue – Does all Mewmans die at the same age?

She simply nodded

\- Assuming they are not accidents involved, or spells that can freeze us in time, our hearts stops when we reach certain age, you know… just like what happened to Mariano

That answer wasn't enough to Marco, he knew this maybe wasn't the time, but he needed to find out more

\- What about diseases?

\- They are not very common in Mewni, but we can always use magic to cure ourselves, though only the most expert priests know how to do that

\- Star? – Marco asked, kissing her hair – When are…

\- Are you worried about me, Marco?

\- Of course I am, Star – He said, looking at her straight in the eyes – You're my best friend, my soulmate, my… girlfriend. Of course I'm worried

\- 120

\- What?

\- After exactly 120 years, the heart of a Mewman simply stops, and then, we die

\- Please Star… Don't say "we"

\- I'm a Mewman, and you wanted to know, Marco. Eventually, it will happen to me, too.

\- Truth, but I'm regretting asking you that, especially because, I've never met a human who lived that long, and I don't think I'm gonna live that long, either

\- Marco…

\- Because – he said, holding her hands – Since I met you, I've always feared the day when you left Earth, and since we… well, you know

\- Say it, I like the way it sounds when you say it, Marco

\- Since we became so… close to each other – he said, now blushing furiously – I wished to spend the rest of my days with you

Star simply nodded, touched by her boyfriend's words.

No more words were necessary, maybe they would talk about that matter once again, but not now, the girl knew she had to do something else, though

She smiled at Marco and together, they made their way back to the place where Mr. Diaz was. The man stood up and said:

\- Everything okay, kids?

Both nodded, but Star added:

\- Can I talk you for a second, Mr. Diaz?

\- Sure. What is it?

\- I'm… sorry for your loss – She said – Did I say it right?

\- Oh, Star… Come here

The teenage smiled when Rafael hugged her tightly and continued:

\- Thanks for coming with me today, I know this is your first funeral and, seeing how much do you like to have fun, I wasn't really sure you were up for this

\- I… - She doubted for a second –

\- It's okay Star, you don't need to say anything else, I really appreciate what you did for me

The princess blushed madly when the man commented, with a smirk:

\- Now I see why _M'ijo_ loves you so much…

* * *

\- Adam? – Star asked, once her story was finished – When you'll see your family again?

\- Probably three weeks from now, after the force field is deactivated

\- When that time comes, remind them how much you love them, okay?

\- I will Star, you did the same with Marco?

\- Many times before I came here, and even one time when he didn't understood me

\- How? Oh, wait, you'll tell me tomorrow, right?

Star smiled

\- Good night, Adam

\- Good night, Star…

* * *

 **Good night everybody! And for those of you who are always asking, tomorrow you'll know why I don't need _another_ proofreader**

 **See you then! :)**


	10. Day 10: Proofreader

**A special warning about today's chapter, guys! My proofreader didn't read it because… Well, I'm assuming she's reading it right now, you know, it's not like this one-shot is _inspired by events of the real life_ or anything like that…**

 **Anyway…**

* * *

\- You know what French is, Adam? – Star asked –

The knight consulted a large encyclopedia and answered a minute later

\- An Earthling language

\- You cheated! – The princess replied, throwing a pillow at him –

\- Sorry Star, I just wanted to skip all possible explanations so you could start your story sooner

\- Fine, if you insist…

* * *

\- D stands for dazzling, right? – Star asked –

\- No… - Miss Skullnick replied – D is for Dear Star, you're THIS CLOSE to fail this class!

\- But… But…

\- Listen Star, months ago, maybe I wouldn't admit it, but I must tell you: You can do so much better than this!

\- You think so?

\- Yes, all you need to do is a partner to study, or a proofreader, someone who can help you with your homework and tell you when you're committing a mistake

\- Oh, I already have one of those!

The teacher buffed

\- Well, he's not doing a great job, then

Star looked at her grade once again and asked, lowering her voice:

\- Miss Skullnick, can I go to… detention?

\- Why would you do that?

\- Because of my bad grades, of course – The princess lied –

\- Well, it's not something usual, but I'll allow it. Star Butterfly, go to detention, and think about what you've done!

\- Yes Ma'am!

A soft knock could be heard on the room. Janna stood up and opened the door, seeing Star Butterfly at the other side

\- Madam Mayor! – She said, bowing – What are you doing h…

\- I HATE FRENCH! – Star suddenly screamed –

\- O… kay. That's fine, I suppose. Why don't you take a sit?

Star looked puzzled at the other two degenerates in the room, before she could ask, Jackie explained

\- I skated all the way through the main hall of school, Principal Skeeves caught me and he sent me here, I don't regret it, but it wasn't my fault, _someone_ challenged me to do it!

\- That was me – Janna admitted –

\- And _someone_ – StarFan13 commented, pointing at her best friend – dared me to paint your face on Otis, the school possum statue

\- My fault too – Janna said once again – Now Madam Mayor, your three best Earth friends are here, so how can we help you?

Before the princess could respond, Janna snatched the paper she was still holding

\- A D in French? – Janna asked, incredulous – Are you serious, Star?

\- Hey! It's not that bad!

\- I'm with Janna on this one – Jackie insisted – D is a pretty bad grade, Star

\- But – The girl responded sheepishly – Miss Skullnick said I can do better!

\- Sure you can, Star! – Her biggest fan tried to cheer – Let us help you!

30 Minutes Later

\- Nope – Janna said, looking at Star's text – You're helpless

\- I'm sure you can do better – StarFan13 commented – As a matter of fact, why don't you let me be your proofreader?

\- I already told you girls, I have one of those

\- Who is it? – Jackie asked –

\- It's… - Star said a name, but she spoke so low than neither of her friends understood her –

\- Come again?

\- It's Marco

\- Marco, really? – Janna mocked – No offense Star, but he's half American, half Mexican, and not really the best student in French class

\- I know, but I learned a lot from him

\- Obviously, you learned enough to get a D grade, girl

\- Fine, maybe he's not so experienced with the language, but I'm afraid that, if I tell him that I don't want his help, he'll get mad at me

\- Star, Marco's your best friend – Jackie commented – And I'm sure that he'll understand if you explain this to him properly

\- Just tell him you need another proofreader – StarFan13 suggested –

\- That's the thing girls, I don't _want_ another proofreader!

\- Why not?

Star fidgeted with her wand before answering:

\- I enjoy showing him my works, and I'm glad when he tells me that he's proud of how much I've advanced, he always tells me that I'm really good at this!

\- So basically, he's always lying to you – Janna suggested –

\- He never lied to me! – Star protested – Besides, I enjoy the time we spent together doing our French homework

\- Star, Marco and you are practically together all day, everyday – Jackie noticed – You don't need him to be around you 24/7, you know?

\- Maybe I want him to be around me 24/7 – Star admitted –

The princess covered her mouth immediately, realizing she maybe just said too much

\- Oh no… - Janna said –

Star started to sweat

\- No way… - Jackie muttered –

"Don't say it, don't say it, just don't say it" – Star thought –

\- YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON MARCO? – StarFan13 screamed, at the top of her lungs –

All that the Mewman girl wanted to do in that moment was to dig a hole in the ground and hide there for the rest of her lifetime

It wasn't a recent thing, actually, and obviously, studying French wasn't the only activity that Star ad Marco shared through the day, however, it was the most enjoyable, the most peaceful of all of them, and the moment when the teenage girl could feel that she was really close to her Earth crush

\- Girls, please – Star begged – Don't make a big deal out of…

\- YOU HAVE TO CONFESS TO HIM! – Her three friends shouted at the same time –

\- Oh no, no, no, no, no – Star repeated frenetically –

\- Oh yes, you have to – Janna said with a mischievous grin – And I have the perfect way for you to do it

The bell rang and Star waited for all the students to leave the classrooms, luckily for her, Marco was the last one left when she entered. Miss Skullnick was there too, but the girl ignored her

\- Marco! I need to tell you something! – She said, maybe a little too excited –

\- Fine… - He said, approaching to her – What do you want to tell me, Star?

\- I… - She doubted for a second, closing her eyes –

It was now or never, she looked straight at him and said:

\- Jetar's Buzop, Marco

Her crush raised an eyebrow

\- What?

\- Jet…mal Bidop, Marco!

\- Star, are you okay?

\- Jetmi Bhirdu... You know what Marco, forget about it

The boy simply shrugged and smiled at her. Star knew that it was only a matter of time until she could gather enough courage to confess her feelings. Suddenly, she felt her teacher's hand over her shoulder

\- I'll give you a D for pronunciation, Star. But an A for effort

\- You understood what I said?

\- I suppose you tried to say Je t'aime beaucoup, am I right?

The princess nodded

\- Well, none of you both know how to speak French. You're truly made for each other.

* * *

\- And one day, you finally managed to confess to him – Sir Adam remembered –

\- Yes, while we were on Orbillium – Star added – But before that, one night, I made him understand how important he really is to me

\- One night? Just like... tomorrow night?

\- Exactly Adam, have a good night

\- Good night Star...

* * *

 **Have a good night everybody! And sweet dreams to all of you! :)**


	11. Day 11: The Dagger of the Hollow Warrior

**Hi guys! I'm not telling you what my proofreader thought about last night's chapter**

 **I said I'm not telling anything! xD**

* * *

\- Look at this – Star said, showing Sir Adam a dagger –

\- It is the one? – The knight questioned – The legendary Dagger of the Hollow Warrior?

Star nodded

\- The one and only, do you want to know how I got it?

\- I thought you were going to tell me about you telling Marco how important he is to you…

\- Coincidentally, it's the same story – The princess replied, remembering –

* * *

It was an unusual Saturday, in all sense

Marco's parents were on a mini-vacation, so the boy and his best friend had the house for themselves, that was something convenient

Specially, considering how Star had been acting lately. She was distant, cold, locked in her own bedroom

\- Star… - Marco knocked her door – Nachos are ready! And I made them extra crispy, just for you!

The princess opened the door, frowning, she slowly walked besides him and made her way to the kitchen. Preoccupied at her behavior, the Earth boy examined the girl's bedroom. Everything seemed normal, except for one tiny detail:

Her pillow was wet, Marco deduced that they were tears in there, so he ran to the kitchen quickly and, without saying a word, hugged the princess from behind, curling her hair softly

She didn't moved an inch

\- Star… What's wrong?

\- Nothing… - She lied –

\- Please, tell me – He insisted – Or at least, hug me…

She turned around and faced him, asking:

\- Have you ever had nightmares, Marco?

The boy nodded

\- And, those nightmares did ever become real?

\- Almost never, Star, my dreams are pretty wild really, and even though my own life is wild since I met you, no, my nightmares never became real

\- Well… Mewman nightmares works as prophecies

\- Prophecies?

Star nodded silently

\- I dreamt… of you… dying, in my arms. We were on the backyard, I was crying, Ludo attacked, I don't know how, but he got to you, he attacked you and you… YOU WERE DEAD!

Realizing how much she increased her voice, Star covered her mouth. Her best friend approached and hugged her again

\- Don't worry Star, nothing's gonna happen to me

\- Don't you get it, Marco? I saw you dying, eventually, it will happen, Mewman nightm…

\- I don't care what your nightmare showed you, Star. I'm here today, and I'll be here tomorrow, and if Ludo attacks us, we'll defeat him, like we always do

\- But the future…

He caressed her face, causing her to blush madly

\- Future can always be changed – Marco said softly – Now, what you really need is to breathe some fresh air, come with me…

\- Marco, no… - Star said, while being dragged outside the house –

\- Calm down Star – He replied – Look, we're in the backyard and there are no monsters arou…

As if on cue, a portal opened in front of the teens, Star took a step forward, ready to face any threat. However, when she saw who was their enemy, she froze in place

\- Well, well, well, Princess Butterfly – Ludo said, closing the portal behind him – This is our last encounter!

\- Ludo? – Marco mocked – You really think you can face us both alone?

\- Oh… - The monster said holding a dagger – I have backup!

\- Marco… - Star warned – Get behind me, now!

\- Please, Star, it's just a…

\- It's not a regular weapon, Marco! – The princess explained – It's the Dagger of the Hollow Warrior!

\- The what?

For all response, Ludo bladed the weapon against Star, she summoned a spell to protect herself, but the bird-looking creature cut his way through it with ease

\- Cupcake blast! – Star shouted –

Ludo simply pointed the dagger towards the spell, nullifying it completely. Marco couldn't bear with the idea of not joining the fight, so he stepped forwards and ran to his attacker, ignoring Star's warnings completely

Ludo charged against him, swirling the dagger and imagining how he would end the karate expert once and for all.

However, Marco used his skills to counterattack Ludo, touching the side of the dagger with full force and moving his enemy away, at the same time, he used his strength to push the dagger away, which landed on the grass, beyond Ludo's grasp.

In a matter of seconds, both Ludo and Marco fell to the ground, the monster stood up quickly, but before he could reach to his weapon, Star faced him and used her dimensional scissors to open a portal

\- Atomic wasps' tornado!

Hundreds of insects attacked the monster body, pushing him through the wormhole, the last thing his enemy heard before the portal closed completely was:

\- I'll get that wand one day, Star Butterfly!

She blinked and for a second, thought that everything was alright, until she realized something

Marco wasn't moving

A few hours later, the boy opened his eyes to see a very angry Star Butterfly staring at him

\- I hate you, Marco – she stated, crossing her arms –

\- Why? – He asked, trying to get up, suddenly, he felt the side of his hand burning, surprised, he looked at it –

The same side of the hand Marco used to counter Ludo's attack was now glowing red, he touched it slightly and felt an extremely amount of pain

\- It's the effect of the Dagger of the Hollow Warrior – Star explained – Any wound caused by it can't be healed, I'm afraid you'll have that mark on your hand for the rest of your life

\- It's not that bad, Star – He said, examining it closely – It's barely a dot…

\- You don't get, do you? – Star shouted – I told you about my nightmare, told you to be careful, I told you you could die, and what's the first thing you do? You put yourself in danger!

\- Well, - He retorted – your spells weren't working, so I had to do something!

\- Like, what, get killed yourself?

\- I'd gladly do it before let you die in my place!

A second later, Star slapped her best friend in the cheek, really hard

\- Don't you dare to say that! Don't you dare to say you'll die for me, because if you die, then what's the point of me being on Earth, with who I'm going to travel around all those wonderful dimensions, who's gonna cook me nachos, who's gonna hug me?

She fell to her knees, tears running freely along her face

\- If you're gone, Marco… How can I continue?

She felt a soft touch on her cheek, when she looked up, Marco was kneeled in front of her

\- I'm sorry Star… All I thought back then was to protect you

Star hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear

\- Do you want to protect me?

\- Of course, Star

\- Then start protecting yourself too, safe kid, I want you to be with me, because…

They looked at each other in the eyes, both blushing this time

\- Because? – Marco asked –

She got up and pointed to his bed

\- Because… - She doubted for a second – You should get some sleep, you know, to protect me better…

\- I'll do, Star – He said, hugging her again and making his way to his bed –

Star smiled at him and walked outside the room, closing the door. One last tear fell to the ground, while the magic princess realized she still wasn't brave enough to say _that_ phrase

\- I want you to be with me… because I got a crush on you – She whispered softly against the wooden door –

* * *

\- I must ask, - Sir Adam questioned – How long after that night you confessed to him?

\- Luckily for me, it wasn't too much, just two weeks. However, my mother and the Magic High Commission found out about my crush before Marco

\- Oh, that was why they attacked Ruberiot on Song Day, right?

\- Right! – Star smiled, happy at the fact that the knight remembered her other stories –

\- Are you going to tell me how the Commission discovered your crush?

\- Tomorrow – Star said, hugging once again her Marco pillow – Good night, Adam

\- Good night, Star…

* * *

 **Do you want to play The Request Game, guys? You know how this goes: You answer my question; you send your request and BOOM! I'll write it**

 **Easy one: Tell me the name of _one_ of Ludo's Army monsters in season one. Toffee doesn't count!**

 **Hope you've liked my twist on _your_ request TheOneAndOnly1993**

 **See you guys tomorrow, and thanks once again for all the support! :)**


	12. Day 12: Magic High Confession

**You guys... Each one of you who reads, who comment, who favorite this story, you guys are awesome and you're the reason of why I keep writing, thank you all!**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Sir Adam stared at the princess

\- So... Do I owe you something? - She said, playfully -

\- You know you do, Star - The knight replied, smiling -

\- Fine. This is the story of how the Magic Hig Commission found out about my crush on Marco

* * *

\- This is not something you haven't done before, Star – Glossaryck explained, while waiting for the elevator – So you shouldn't be so worried

\- I'm not worried – The princess retorted, fidgeting with her wand – It's just…

\- It's just? – Baby, her magic evaluator, questioned –

The trio stepped out of the elevator and Star looked out of one of the windows. They were on the top floor of the Bureaucracy of Magic castle, a dimension that Star never visited before, which only made her feel more uncertain about what was about to happen.

\- It's the first time I'm going to do this _in front_ of the Magic High Commission

\- Still – Her mentor added – You seem oddly spaced out

\- Something else is bothering you, isn't it? - Baby asked -

\- Marco is not here… - Star said, entering a room – I'm not feeling so sure without him by my side

The Magic High Commission was in front of her, waiting patiently for a demonstration. Since the mewman princess and her best friend managed to defeat Toffee, her mother and the other members of the Commission wanted to be sure that she could control her magic

\- You don't need Marco, darling – Queen Moon tried to reassure her – Now go ahead, show us what you can do!

Star took a deep breath and focused

\- Swirling diamond tornado! – She enchanted, aiming at one of the walls of the room –

Instantly, the wall was covered by thousands of tiny crystals.

\- That's all? – Baby questioned, snapping her fingers and cleaning the wall in an instant – I was waiting for something more… powerful

\- I thought it was pretty – Rhombulus commented -

The wall returned to normal, and Star said:

\- I guess… I didn't want to hurt anyone?

\- Don't worry about that, Star – Glossaryck responded – You're not going to hurt us, as long as you keep your wand aimed at the wall. Now, try again

\- Sonic volt grenade!

A bolt of lightning came out of Star's wand, dividing itself in multiple electrical orbs that stuck to the wall. One second later, the orbs exploded, leaving the wall completely smashed

\- That's what I'm talking about! – Hekapoo shouted – You go girl!

Baby snapped her fingers and, once again, the wall reappeared in front of Star, who aimed at it again, her confidence boosting her magical abilities. Still, in order to focus properly, she needed something else, and since that _something_ was currently waiting for her back on Earth, the only option was to imagine that Marco Diaz was at her side.

\- I know you can do this… - A mirage of Marco whispered softly in her ear -

\- Acid smoked river!

A stream of black and red smoke made its way to the wall, turning it into ashes. "Marco" made a victory pose, that Star imitated perfectly.

Baby opened her eyes as big as plates and commented, scribbling frenetically in her notebook:

\- Interesting… Really interesting!

\- Show Omnitraxus your new spell – The fake Marco suggested – I'm sure he'll love it

\- I'm not sure… It's not perfect yet… - She replied –

\- Darling… - Queen Moon asked – Are you okay?

\- Come on… - Marco insisted, grabbing the princess by the waist – I'm sure you can control it… I trust in you

\- You do? – The blonde girl questioned, while the Commission wondered what was wrong with her –

\- Always… - Marco said, holding her hand softly –

\- In that case… Golden cosmic boomerang!

A large boomerang formed from Star's wand, from it, hundreds of little stars came out flying, incinerating the wall in front of the princess, however, the spell didn't stop there, but continued until it reached a wall in the next room, also destroying it completely, when Omnitraxus Prime realized that the spell was about to vaporize yet another wall, he clapped her hands and everything returned to normal

\- Spatial distortion spell – He said – I'm impressed!

\- I told you – The fake Marco said, smiling proudly – Now, what about…

\- Your most powerful spell? – Fake Marco and Moon said at the same time –

The princess looked at her mother, unsure of how to proceed

\- I want to see it – Moon explained – I was unconscious when you performed it, darling

\- But… I didn't defeat Toffee with it… As a matter of fact, it wasn't me who killed him, but…

\- Yes Star – The Queen retorted – Everyone here knows the story, but I still want to see the spell

\- It's… too hard for me

\- No it's not – The mirage Marco replied –

\- But Marco…

\- Star… - Glossaryck commented – He's not here… And you're doing that weird thing again…

But she didn't pay attention; she was too focused on Marco, who continued:

\- I know you can do it again, Star. I'm here with you

\- Good luck smooch? – The princess asked –

\- Smooch? – Baby whispered – What is she talking about now?

\- You know I never did anything like that in real life, right? – Mirage Marco asked –

\- I can dream, right? So… Good luck smooch? – The girl repeated –

\- Star… - Moon adverted – You're worrying me a little…

Mirage Marco smiled and reluctantly kissed Star in the cheek, the girl let out a little squeak before shouting:

\- Cataclysmic total extinction death blast!

One second after, nothing was left of the top floor of the building, and Star panicked as she saw she was the only living thing standing in there

\- Oh no, no, what I've done, how I'm going to…?

\- Calm down, darling… - Queen Moon said, stepping out of a portal, along with the other members of the Commission – This was the spell we were waiting for!

\- Really?… - The princess asked – So… I passed the test?

\- You did darling – Moon said, but added – However, I'll have to say, I'm a little confused about your behavior

\- It's not properly of a princess like you to act that way, Star – Baby commented –

\- What… are you talking about? – Star said, oblivious –

\- You need to stop daydreaming with Marco – Hekapoo almost spited the words –

\- What? – Star said, faking an offensive tone that didn't convince anyone – I was not…

\- You were – Rhombulus interrupted –

The princess looked to the ground, embarrassed; Moon approached to her and put a hand on her shoulder

\- Don't worry darling, it's nothing to be ashamed for, I get it, you need your best friend at your side, but he was prohibited to enter today, and…

\- Oh yeah! – Star forced a smile – Marco, my best friend, because, that's what he is for me, that's what we are, it's not like I want us to be something else!

Well, she had say too much

\- Baaaaaaaaaa! – Chancellor Lekmet, silent until that moment, spoke loudly, causing Rhombulus to blush –

Hekapoo started to laugh, Omnitraxus pretended to be deaf and Glossaryc and Baby looked away

\- Oh please Lekmet! – Moon replied – It's impossible!

\- Baaaaaaa! – The goat demon repeated, pointing at Star –

\- Are you sure? – The Queen questioned –

\- Baaaaaaaaaa!

\- That sounds like a convincing argument

\- What? – Star asked, clearly not understanding the conversation – What did Lekmet say?

\- That you have a crush on Marco, my dear – Her mother replied, naturally –

Well, Star _definitely_ had say too much

* * *

\- And what happened after that? – Sir Adam asked –

\- Oh, you know, the usual, I had to bear the jokes of the Commission until Marco ad I returned from Orbillium, however, it was nice to know that my mother always supported me

\- There's still something I don't understand

\- What is it?

\- You said you weren't the one who defeated Toffee

\- Marco did, not me, Adam

\- There's a story about that moment you want to tell me?

\- I can tell you what happened to Marco after he killed Toffee, but I'll do it tomorrow

\- I'll be waiting Star. Have a good night…

\- Good night, Adam…

* * *

 **Good night everybody! Thank you for all the support, the positive messages and the good vibes!**

 **Response to reviews time!**

 **Kuiziki girl: You're an amourshipper too? You may want to take a look at my profile ;) And yes, my father is the worst…**

 **Anonym: Thank you! It's nice to know you like my stories**

 **Cryptid1998: I may have one or two ideas about that request, we'll see**

 **PrinceHelios/TheOneAndOnly1993: Challenge accepted! I can totally make that happen!**

 **Nobody: Odd request is odd, but with a few twists, it might work!**

 **Also, for those of you who are reading Stardust, here's a new clue about the hidden location of the spell book: It is not between the pages of the** ** _old_** **spell book, and is not inside Star's wand either, but the object in question certainly belongs to her.**

 **The fate of Mewni is in your hands readers, I know you can do this!**

 **Bless you all, and thanks again! :)**


	13. Day 13: To Save A Soul

**Keep quiet guys, Star has already started talking, come, let's see what this is about…**

* * *

Sir Adam stared at the girl hugging her Marco pillow as she started that night's story:

\- After all the spells I casted, all the light magic I gathered, all my efforts, the only thing that wiped Toffee out of the existence was the power of evil… Or at least the power of someone who thought he was evil...

* * *

\- I'm going to lose you, Star? – Marco asked, his monster arm hanging limp at his side –

\- Why do you ask that? – She questioned –

\- Just look at this – The boy replied, motioning to Toffee's lifeless body – I killed him… I mean, I hurt monsters before, but… never like this

\- Returnio Armius Normalrino – Star whispered softly, pointing her wand at his best friend and crush's arm –

Marco's upper limb regained its original appearance, it still hurt a little, but he tried to bear the pain

\- I'm going to lose you, now that you see what I'm capable of doing? – Marco repeated –

\- Have you lost your mind, Marco? How could I abandon you?

\- That's the thing, Star… You should do exactly that, you should protect yourself from me, you should leave me alone

\- I am not – The princess replied, looking at the boy's eyes – You're not alone now, and you'll never be, I'm going to be at your side, always…

Marco felt silent and Star realized something was horrible wrong

\- You… don't believe me, Marco

\- No, I don't – He admitted –

\- Why?

\- Because you're promising something, and the last time I heard someone making a promise it was… me!

\- What?

\- I promised you that I wasn't going to turn to the evil side, that I was going to find a way to defeat Toffee without using dark magic!

\- You're not evil, Marco… - The princess said, caressing his arm –

\- You are lying again… - The Earth boy responded, ignoring her attempts to making him feel better –

\- I know someone who would never lied to me, and it's someone who can tell you how evil you really are

\- Who?

Without saying another word, Star pulled out her dimensional scissors and opened a portal, indicating Marco to follow her; he did so, but refused to take her hand when she offered it

That action broke Star's heart a little. But she was going to hold on; this wasn't about her feelings, not even about their friendship.

This was about Marco's soul. And she was going to do everything in her power to save it.

Tom Lucitor smiled fondly as he saw Star entering his chamber. However, his smile turned into a frown as soon as he spotted Marco, examining him closely, he realized something was wrong and rushed to his side

\- What happened? – The demon asked –

\- I killed a maniac lizard – Marco replied – That's what happened

\- Oh, you mean Toffee? Yes, the entire underworld is talking about that now, as a matter of fact, his soul is in the VIP section.

\- Great – Marco protested – I have to pay for my sins while he's enjoying hell

\- Oh dude – Tom retorted – Hell's VIP is not the same as Earth VIP, believe me, but what I meant was, what the heck happened to you?

No response came out of Marco's mouth

\- Oh come on! – Tom said – You really want to convince me that you're fine? Look at your eyes, pitch black, your arms dripping blood, your feet covered in stains!

\- It was a long battle, Tom… - Star explained –

\- Hang on- The demon interrupted, rushing to a hidden cabinet – I'm pretty sure I have a healing potion that is super eff…

\- We didn't come here for a potion, Tom… - The princess replied – We… I want to know something, something that only you can tell me

Tom turned around and faced her ex-girlfriend directly

\- Anything for you…

\- I need you to tell me…

\- This is stupid, Star – Marco cut her off, throwing his arms in the air – I know what you pretend, you're just trying to make me feel better, you're probably going to ask him if I'm a good man, since he's the only person you know that hates me

\- I don't hate you! – Tom interjected -

\- And no matter what he answers – Marco continued-, nothing is going to change the fact that _I know_ what kind of person I am….

Star Butterfly lost control of her actions and slapped her crush directly on the cheek, making him fall backwards; he got up quickly and shouted:

\- What the actual f…!

She didn't let him finish, slapping Marco in the other cheek and making him fall once again. Tom took a few steps back, he never saw this facet of Star Butterfly, and he was equally amazed and terrified at her behavior.

The princess approached Marco, who was now facing the ground, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him up, without breaking eye contact, he tried to glance the other way, but she quickly pressed his chin and forced him to look at her

\- I didn't lose you when Toffee kidnapped you, I didn't lose you when my powers went crazy and you almost got sucked up by a wormhole, I didn't lose you after we hopped into 128 dimensions. And most certainly I'm not going to lose you because you think you're evil!

\- I _am_ evil, St…!

SLAP!

\- You are not! You are the safe kid, the perfect student, the awesome nacho chef, the shy secret lover of Jackie Lynn Thomas, and you are Star's Butterfly _fucking best friend!_

Marco gulped, his face red by Star's hits and also by the truths that came out of her mouth

\- And by the way – Star completed, pointing at Tom – I wasn't going to ask him if he thinks you're a good man

The princess took a long breath and looked at the demon, asking him:

\- After what happened tonight, Tom, please, tell me… Do you see any evil in Marco?

\- Most certainly… Not – He replied, confusing the Earth boy –

\- Why not? I killed that monster, Tom! I killed him with my bare hands! I …

\- Who cares how you killed him? – The demon replied – That's not important, when you do things like this, all that matters is why you did it. And I can see you did it for Star

\- I did… - The boy in the red hoodie admitted –

\- And I repeat, that's all that matters. Star is your light, is the reason why you always do all of those impossible, dangerous, life-threatening things. So, I guess as long you have her by your side, you don't have to worry about how evil you can be

An uncomfortable silence felt between the three of them after that, Star took her scissors and opened a portal right back to the Diaz Household

\- Thanks, Tom… - Marco said, disappearing –

Once he was gone, the demon questioned Star:

\- You really care about him, don't you?

\- I don't care about him – She said, smiling – I love him, with all my heart Tom

Any other day, the demon would have exploded with anger, but in that particular occasion, he was happy for his friend.

And that was all that mattered

* * *

\- Well, it took a little discussion for making Marco realize that he wasn't evil – Sir Adam commented –

\- Oh, that wasn't our worst discussion, not at all

\- You'll tell me that story tomorrow?

\- Sure I will, have a good night Adam…

\- Good night, Star…

* * *

 **Well guys, did you like it? I hope so!**

 **See you tomorrow, and have a pleasant night! :)**


	14. Day 14: The Ultimate Argument, Part One

**Hello guys, Junior here! Sorry for the long wait, had a family crisis (An asshole father crisis, once again), and I got some bruises in my back.**

 **Well, life goes on, and so does my story.**

 **Before you ask, yes, I think I'll be updating Stardust (last chapter) tomorrow, and yes, some of you got the answer to the riddle correctly, but some of you did not, so we'll see how the tables turn for our heroes**

 **Anyway… On with the Fic!**

* * *

\- Star, you are sleepy, maybe we can…

\- I promised you a story – She said, yawning – And I'll give you a story

The knight didn't protest, but he noticed that, as she started her narration, the princess adopted a sad tone

\- We were a couple at that time, not too long before I came here…

* * *

Star would wave her wand left to right, reciting as many spells as her mind could come up with

What he would suppose to do?

She would be surrounded by enemies, and seconds later, she would stand triumphant over all of them, the monsters covered in a pool of honey and glitter

How he could compete with that?

She would spin, smile, scream, dance and fly in the middle of the night, all at the same time, and she would land on the ground softly, still smiling, still happy and still safe

And all he had done until that moment was kick, punch, and scream hiya!

Luckily for him, the next attack occurred two weeks later

Star and Marco were sitting on the couch, watching and old movie, maybe a musical? Yes, of course it was a musical, after all, Star loved that type of movies, Marco wasn't particularly fond of them, but if hearing to Fred Astaire singing in the rain for the umpteenth time was enough to make his girlfriend happy, then he was fine with that

A loud crash outside the house interrupted her favorite part of the film, she tried to ignore it, but several car alarms started to flood the street soon after, she really didn't want to get up

However, she had to, especially after seeing the terrified face of Angie Diaz entering the house and closing the door, muttering:

\- Kids… Monster… attack!... Careful!

Both teenager came outside and faced a giant, black octopus, without even presenting himself, the creature extended its eight arms to the couple, Star and Marco made an evasive move and she shouted:

\- Can you tell Ludo that for once, I want a moment without monsters?

For all response, the creature let out a scream, charging against the Mewman princess

\- Multicolored spear…!

However, she didn't finish her spell, Marco jumped in front of her, ready to defend the girl of his dreams

\- Hiya!

The confident boy jumped towards the octopus face, his plan was to grab onto it, make the monster angry and confused, and cause it to start hitting its own head.

Easy, right?

What he couldn't predict was that the octopus was faster than he looked, it protected his head with four arms, with the other four, he grabbed Marco and smashed him to the ground. The teenage boy heard his girlfriend crying in anguish

And then, all he could see was completely darkness

Marco Diaz woke up in a very comfortable, familiar bed. Star's bed. The princess in question was standing at his side, arms crossed and face filled with… was that rage?

\- I don't know what you are more – She said – Stupid… or cute

\- You think I'm cute? – He asked jokingly –

\- I also think you're really stupid. What the hell was that?

\- What are you talking about? – He tried to pull off the "amnesia trick" but as soon as he saw Star crawl into the bed and sit in front of him, he knew it was useless –

\- You have any idea of how much magic I used to defeat that monster, and then heal you?

\- A lot? – He questioned –

\- You have no idea – She replied, showing her wand –

Marco noticed that the left wing of the wand was missing, he tried to reach for Star's cheek, but she slapped his hand away

\- Why would you do something like that? – She reclaimed, angry once again – Why would you put yourself in danger?

\- I'm always putting myself in danger, Star!

\- You know how this whole thing goes, Marco: A monster shows up, we tease it, we fight it, we confuse it, I use a spell and then you finish it off with karate!

\- Well… - He replied, screeching his teeth – Maybe I wanted to make things different today, can you blame me for that?

\- I will blame you, I _am_ blaming you! You can't be that reckless!

\- Pffft… - Marco tried to laugh, but noticed his body was still hurt from the fight – You're accusing me of being reckless? Have you seen yourself in a mirror recently? I mean, in the last 2 and a half years?

\- I can be reckless, Marco, I have a magic wand to fix things, you don't!

\- That's precisely the problem, Star!

Both of them made silence, they realized they were hurting each other, but the fight wasn't near as finished yet

\- I have magic… And you don't…. That's the thing, right? – Star asked – What is this, a regression?

\- What do you mean?

\- Are you having another one of your stupid inferiority complexes again, Marco?

\- Oh, so feeling less than the rest is stupid to you, too?

\- Yeah it is! – She responded – Especially if those kinds of ideas make you act like someone you are not! I attack first, you finish the monster, that's your place, and it'll always be!

\- You're a show off, Star – Marco accused -

\- A what now? – She snapped -

\- Lately you've turned into some kind of show off freak!

\- I am nothing like that!

\- Oh, of course you are! Every time we fought monsters, you just spin around them with a smile, jump over them with joy!

\- It's my way to fight them!

\- Tell me, could you for once, fight like a serious person? Put some effort into the dangers you face, and stop acting so irresponsibly?

The battle was over. Marco's argument was very convincing, he knew he was right. But suddenly, he realized that, as a matter of fact, he was the one who had lost the battle.

Because Star was still in front of him, her face filled with tears, her mouth was moving but no sound came out of it. He had hurt her, really bad.

Once again, he approached his hand to her face, and once again, she rejected it. The princess stood up and turned around, ignoring his plead and whispering softly:

\- You used to like it…

\- Star… I'm...

She faced him again and wiped her tears away violently

\- You told me you like it, seeing me facing monsters with a smile, fighting without a worry in the world, you told me my smile, the sound of my voice and the way my hair flowed in the air were the things that…

\- That gave me strength to fight, no matter how beat up I was

\- So I guess that changed… - She said, embracing herself and sobbing again –

She made her way to the entrance of the room and left her boyfriend there. The last thing he heard before she closed the door was:

\- I guess we changed, Marco…

* * *

Sir Adam adverted that he was crying

\- What happened next? – He questioned –

But the princess didn't respond, she was already sleep, and strangely, she wasn't hugging her Marco Pillow, that was now on the ground. The knight picked up the item and put it right next to her.

He then took a piece of paper and wrote:

 _Good Night, Star…_

For the first time in two weeks, Sir Adam couldn't sleep that night.


	15. Day 15: The Ultimate Argument, Part Two

**Hello guys, some things before continuing the story:**

 **1) Sorry, didn't update Stardust today, is taking me longer than expected, hope the wait is worth of the finale**

 **2) Sir Adam _is not_ Marco, okay? Someday, you'll find out why he likes so much Star's stories and you'll see who he really is, but I'll say no more about that matter**

 **3) Thank you for all the support and so many lovable messages! Want to send me a request? Answer this question then: So far, what is your favorite chapter of this Fic?**

 **Anyway, that's all, on with the fic!**

* * *

\- I'm sorry, Adam – Star said quietly –

\- What for? – He asked –

\- Falling asleep last night – She replied –

\- Oh, don't worry Star, last night is in the past and the present is all that matters, you can finish your story… If you want

\- Okay… - She said, wondering why the knight seemed to care so much about her tales –

* * *

Star made her way to the kitchen and sat in one of the chair, covering her face with her hair and muffling a scream. Next time she sees Marco, she was going to…

But she couldn't finish the thought, a man voice asked from right beside her:

\- Star, what is wrong?

Thinking it was Marco; she pointed her wand to the intruder and threatened:

\- Leave now or I'll blast you…

A strong, big hand placed over hers, she raised her head to notice that the intruder wasn't Marco, it was his father

\- You do not want to do that, right? – He asked, forcing a smile –

\- I'm sorry, Rafael – she muttered, embarrassed –

\- It is okay, Star. But I have to ask, why were you and my son shouting at each other

\- Oh, so you heard us?

He nodded, and the princess knew she had no option but to tell the man what transpired minutes ago.

Marco didn't want to be there. After all, that was _her_ room, knowing her girlfriend, she would probably ran to hide in her bed in a few minutes, so, in order to avoid another discussion, he got up and made his way to his own room.

He let himself fall in his own mattress and let out a scream. His body was still pretty damaged from the fight. Whatever spell Star put on him to heal him, haven't really worked.

He heard a knock and didn't even bother to turn around. There she was, probably ready to apologize and put those puppy eyes that he never, not even once in his lifetime, was able to resist.

\- Go away, Star…

\- I'm not going away, son – A woman said –

That wasn't Star

\- As a matter of fact – She said, sitting in his bed – I'm not going anywhere until you tell me why you are so mad at Star

Marco mentally prepared himself for another long, tedious argument

Rafael Diaz listened attentively to Star's Butterfly explanation, once she finished, he said:

\- I have got only one question for you, Star

\- I'm listening – She replied –

\- Do you know why Marco feels so little around you sometimes?

\- Of course I know! – She said, huffing – He's jealous that I can use magic and he can't!

\- Are you sure?

\- What else could it be? – Star asked –

\- Maybe… The problem is not Marco feeling so little, but Marco thinking you are too… big

\- Too big? – He raised the tone of her voice – Marco thinks I'm fat?

\- No, no, no, Estrella, don't get me wrong… What I am trying to say is, what if Marco thinks of you are something unreachable, you've got to admit yourself, you have learned really well to control your wand since you got here

\- I have – She agreed, inflating her chest –

\- Your fighting skills are pretty remarkable…

\- Yeah they are! – She concealed, smiling –

\- And you even learned how to cook Marco's awesome nachos!

\- Yes I did, sorry about breaking your oven, Mr. Diaz!

\- Don't worry about that, Star. But follow me on this: You learned to do so much stuff, with or without my son, and I think that's maybe related to why he has started to feel inferior

\- I don't follow you – The princess said – What do you mean?

Marco's father raised an eyebrow, and Star pondered what the answer to that question could be…

She needed to talk with Marco.

Quickly.

\- You can't pretend to understand Star, honey… - Angie Diaz explained, looking at her son –

\- You don't get it, mom! – He protested – That's not the problem!

\- Then what it is?

\- That _she_ is the one who doesn't understand _me_ – Marco responded –

\- Or, you really believe so?

\- I'm sure of it…

\- It's a shame, really. I thought you were more… comprehensive with your girlfriend

\- What?

\- She's not from this dimension, son…

\- She's been living on this planet for the last two and a half years mom!

\- And you still treat her like she was born and raised here. Have you ever consider seeing the world (and maybe yourself too) from her perspective?

Without saying anything else, Angie got up and exited the room, leaving Marco with a thousand questions in his mind

He needed to talk with Star

Quickly

Pushed forwards by an invisible force, both lovers got up at the same moment. Driven by the desire to resolve their conflict, Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz made their way to the place where it all began.

They faced each other at the entrance of her room

\- You want to come in? – She offered –

\- We need to talk – He answered, urgency evident by the tone of his voice –

At the same time, they both said:

\- I'm sorry…

\- What for? – They questioned each other simultaneously –

In other times, they would laugh at their own antics, that strange ability they share to say the same thing at the same time. But this wasn't the moment to do that, so Star was the first one to speak:

\- I always thought that the only thing you needed to be happy was seeing me smiling, Marco. T never crossed my mind the thought that maybe you needed someone to hear you out, to calm the turmoil inside you, to tell you that everything was going to be alright

\- I always pretended that from you, Star, but I never thought that maybe you couldn't understand me, not because you didn't care, but because I never expressed myself. I always told you that everything was going to be alright, so, how can I pretend you to take things seriously if, in our darkest times, I've been lying to you?

\- But I love it when you lie to me that way, Marco!

\- Why?

\- Because… That proves you really trust in me to fix things, to use my magic to solve our troubles, and that's why I thought I could solve anything with magic, but your complex, your inner doubts, those… I can't solve those with magic

\- That's where you are wrong, Star. You have magic, even for that

Before she could ask what he meant, Marco approached the princess, put a hand on her right cheek and commented:

\- You're always there, being my light in the darkness, my beacon in the middle of the sea, you have changed my life drastically. You have changed… me

She wrapped her arms around him slowly, as if she would be asking for permission; Marco imitated her movements and whispered:

\- You were right, Star… We changed

He kissed her forehead and completed:

\- But that's the best thing that could have happened to us…

\- Marco…. – She asked softly, after a moment of silence – I can't promise you that I'll be the responsible person you want me to be… but I can try

\- And I can't promise you that I'll be the self-confident teen that you want me to be, Star… but I'll try it too

\- And… You think we can promise each other to not fight like this again?

\- I doubt that we won't have any more fights in our future, Star… But this was our ultimate argument; we won't have any other like this one, ever

Star rested her head over Marco's shoulder and a second after, placed a long kiss on his lips. That was a kiss full of promises, of hope in the future, a iss filled with love, passion and one that showed, once more, how unbreakable was the bond that tied them together

\- I love you, Marco…

\- I love you too, Star…

* * *

\- Beautiful – Sir Adam commented –

Star smiled

\- What's with you, liking my stories so much, Adam?

He didn't answered, and stood up from his chair, saying:

\- Good night, Star…

For all response, she put a paper on one of his pockets. Once he exited the room, the knight looked at it. It was the same paper he used the night before. Below his written salute, Star had left an inscription:

 _Good night, Adam…_

And once again, that night, Sir Adam slept well…

* * *

 **This writer hopes that you also sleep well, my fellow readers**

 **See you tomorrow.**


	16. Day 16: Time Doesn't Wait For Anyone

**Long chapter tonight guys! I wanted to make it special to you, for being so patient with me!**

 **What do you say if we take a peek at what Star and Marco did during those 24 years on Planet Orbillium, huh?**

* * *

\- Wow! – Sir Adam said as soon as he entered Star's room – What is that delicious aroma?

\- Orbillium Tea – Star said, sipping a cup of a strange, extremely bubbly liquid – As long as I drink this, I can tell you tonight's story

\- Then I'm ready to hear it, Star – The knight replied, noticing that the cup was almost full –

* * *

40 years old Star Butterfly looked out from the balcony. It was still midnight on Planet Orbillium, the city lights were all off, indicating that it was time to sleep. It was really hard to keep track of time in a place like this, especially because it has been nighttime for the last 24 years.

\- 24 years… - She muttered to herself – one more hour to go…

A distant memory came to her mind, long ago, before she met her husband, the Queen of Mewni, her mother, said to her:

"Time doesn't wait for anyone, but you always have to wait for time"

The first time she heard the words "24 years" coming out from Marco's mouth, she could barely believe it; her pupils grew bigger at the perspective of spending more than two decades by his side.

They laid there, in the surface of one of those giant bubbles of planet Orbillium, for… Well, not even they could be sure for how long. Maybe five minutes, maybe five hours.

Then again, it was really hard to measure time in that place.

A few hours later, the lights of the city went on, shinning through the bubble and amplified by its crystalline surface

The first thing Star Butterfly did when she opened her eyes was noticing how soft Marco's body was. Almost like a pillow.

The second thing she did was whispering into his ear:

\- Wake up, my sweet prince…

And the third thing she did, as soon as he opened his brown orbs, was panicking. She got up from the giant bubble she and Marco were sharing and started to pull of his clothes

\- Oh no, no, no, this is not okay, Marco!

\- What?

\- 24 years? I mean, I would love to spend a few more hours with you, but 24 years?

\- Star, it's fine, I get it, if you don't want to…

\- I do want to! – She said, turning around and hugging him –

\- You're confusing me, Star

\- Did you ever think what this could mean for us? – The princess asked –

For all response, he simply questioned:

\- You want to share a room with me?

\- What?

He took out a large stack of money from his pockets and replied:

\- 24 years is an eternity, you really thought we were just gonna lay down here?

\- We need to eat…

\- And rest, too – He admitted – But don't worry, I've saved enough money from my Princess Marco merchandise to get us a nice room, in the most luxurious hotel of Orbillium.

\- It's your money, Marco…

He took her hands and smiled:

\- And I want to spend it with you, Star. Also, I showed the people here how to make nachos, so they kind of worship me now, I guess?

She laughed at the thought, the universe was so vast and infinite, and of course Marco's chef skills have to be some sort of supernatural ability to some people.

\- So, you want your own room or will you share one with me? – He repeated -

\- It's so nice of you to think of that, but is not the only problem we'll face

\- There's enough corn on this planet to make nachos for the entire capital for 50 years

\- It's not about the corn, either, you'll see…

He planted a soft kiss on her cheek and nuzzled her neck

\- If you're not satisfied, we can do a test…. You know, 24 years is not an obligation. What do you say about 24 days?

\- I'd enjoy every moment with you Marco, years, days, eternities, that doesn't really matter

\- I get the point – He said, whispering softly into her ear – This is about your hormones, right?

\- What?

\- You know, that thing that will happen to you in a few years, your Mewnian hormonal system…

She didn't let him finish

\- Marco Diaz, how do you know that? – She shouted, visibly offended –

\- I'm going to spend the next two and a half decades with you, Star… So I had to do some research, you know, Mewnian anatomy…

\- Gross – She simply commented –

\- I need to be ready if I want our relationship to… blossom

\- You're a perv! – She accused, now laughing loudly –

\- I'm just the safe kid! – He replied, smirking –

Star couldn't help but giggle at that.

Those were going to be some fantastical 24 years.

* * *

"Time doesn't wait for anyone, but you always have to wait for time"

And they waited. Together.

Five years later, Star woke up one morning (or maybe afternoon) to find her bedroom filled with Zogiani petals, a very rare (and expensive) flower from planet Orbillium. She got up and followed the trail of petals, right outside her room.

Marco Diaz was in there, kneeled to the ground and facing her with a mixture of fear and hope. He showed a black leather box to her and opened it, discovering a simple golden ring

\- I spent too much money on the flowers… - He said sheepishly –

The Earth boy didn't have to ask anything, his girlfriend threw herself into his arms and covered his face with an endless amount of kisses

\- Yes, yes, yes! – She said, unable to contain the emotion –

Imagine this scene for a moment: What is the point of getting married if no one except you and your fiancée will ever know about it?

You can't tell your parents, your friends, your exes, no one can know.

Why not? You may ask

Maybe because the last time they all saw you and your fiancée, you were just friends to them! Besides, you'll have to consider this: Assuming you could invite them, as soon as they go back to their respective dimensions, and the timeline catches up with them, they all will forget the ceremony.

So, then again, what is the point of getting married if no one except you and your fiancée will ever know about it?

Simple: You and your fiancée will know it.

So, with a priest as the only witness, the princess and the misunderstood bad boy got married. And it was the best decision they ever made.

* * *

"Time doesn't wait for anyone, but you always have to wait for time"

\- Marco… - Star said one night, while resting her head on her husband's chest – I feel old

\- What? – He questioned –

\- I'm 36 – She replied –

\- So am I

\- I found two grey hairs on my head today…

\- Really? – Marco said, fidgeting with her locks – Let me see…

\- No!

\- Don't worry, I found them

\- Marco…

\- There are three of them, actually…

\- Marco Diaz!

\- So what Star, you have some grey hairs, what's the big deal?

\- It's just the confirmation that time is passing by and…

She fell silent

\- And? – Marco nudged her, forcing his wife to continue –

\- I'm not the same girl you fell in love with all those years ago

\- Do you remember our first night here? – The man replied –

Star nodded, her husband touched her nose slightly and questioned:

\- Do you remember when you made that list of places where you wanted to kiss me in secret?

\- My favorite one is still The Library

\- You naughty girl… - He teased – I prefer the Malluwian Hot Springs, however, you didn't answer my question, do you remember all those times?

\- I do

He cupped her cheeks and looked straight into her eyes

\- And do you remember that night, almost five years ago, when you completely mastered your magical powers? When you transformed into your Mewberty form and flied over the skies of Orbillium?

\- Yes…

\- What did I tell you that night?

She clearly remembered, so she responded:

\- Please, my love, don't fly away from me…

\- And you stayed by my side. And I'm not flying away from you either, Star… So don't worry about some grey hair, because nothing, nothing in this or any other dimension can make me stop loving you, and staring at you every day and every night…

Before she could say something else, Marco kissed Star. First softly and gently. Then with burning passion, a passion that would never disappear. Between kisses, hugs and promises whispered into each other's ears, they lost themselves that night, like many other nights…

* * *

"Time doesn't wait for anyone, but you always have to wait for time"

\- 24 years… - A 40 year old muttered to herself – one more hour to go…

\- Any regrets? – A voice asked, as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her –

\- I really wanted to have a child – She blurted out –

Marco kissed her neck and whispered

\- I wanted the same, my love. But just imagine, we couldn't have taken him…

\- Or her

\- Or her, to Earth, the timeline would have resettled and he/she would have been erased from history. And even if we decided to left our son/daughter in here, our child would have found out the way to go to Earth to meet their parents.

\- And we wouldn't remember him

\- Or her – Marco added –

\- It's my biggest regret – Star said, tears starting to form around her eyes – Not being able to remember anything once we return to Earth

\- Well, I've made the calculations – Her husband replied – And it will take some time to our memories to completely be erased. A couple of weeks, if we're lucky

\- That's not enough – Star said, sadly –

\- Which is why – Marco replied, showing her a box containing some little packages – I bought us this

\- I don't know what this is, Marco…

\- Orbillium Memory Tea – He replied – As long as we drink it, we will remember all of our times in here.

\- So, it's some kind of spell?

\- No, it doesn't involve any kind of magic, the mixture of flavors and aromas is made specially to help your brain remember the things you forget that are related to this place

\- Sounds… expensive – She said –

\- I traded a box for my Super Awesome Nacho's recipe

\- Not even I know that recipe, Marco!

\- That doesn't matter now, Star… - He said, kissing her –

* * *

"Time doesn't wait for anyone, but you always have to wait for time"

24 years passed by, and, as Star and Marco crossed the portal to return to the Earth dimension, they hoped to experience many other happy times in the future…

* * *

Star drank the last sip of tea and simply commented:

\- And that's all I remember from planet Orbillium…

\- I'm speechless, Star… Can I ask you something?

\- Go ahead?

\- How many bags of tea do you have left?

The princess sighed before responding:

\- That was the last one

\- And you wasted on me? – The knight questioned, amazed –

\- I didn't waste it, Adam. I used it to tell you a story.

\- You are such a good friend, Star Butterfly…

\- Someone said the same thing to me, some time ago

\- Was it Marco?

\- Maybe… I'll tell you tomorrow. Have a good night, Adam

\- Good night, Star…

The knight got up and exited the room, leaving Star Butterfly dreaming with bubbles, weddings, little green men and spaceships…

* * *

 _ **I Want To Believe**_ **I'll see you tomorrow, my fellow lovely readers! :)**


	17. Day 17: They Want To Believe

**Hello guys! I had to edit the ending to last chapter (one of the phrases Sir Adam says at the end), because today's (yesterday's actually) plot wasn't working for me, at least not in the way I planned it.**

 **Still, I re-write it and came up with an idea mixing The X-Files, the video of the song "Side" by Travis (I'M FEELING SO OLD RIGHT NOW!), and a little bit of personal experiences.**

 **Blood exams, new chapter of Legends of Tomorrow, developing the plot of "The Star-tifact Quest", my next fic. Those are the reasons of why I haven't update Stardust yet. Don't worry, working on it…**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

\- Do you believe in life outside our planet, Adam?

The knight chuckled

\- I don't believe in extraterrestrial life, Star. I _know_ there is life out there. We Mewmans can travel between dimensions, remember?

\- Well, humans can't do that – The princess responded – And tonight's story is related to that…

* * *

\- Marco… Where are you? – Star asked, visibly confused – The magical box thingy says that they are five minutes left for the nachos to be ready!

No response.

Actually, Marco wasn't making Nachos, but Star thought it would be a good excuse to make him appear. It didn't work, of course

The princess made her way to the boy room and knocked three times

\- Come on Marco, your girlfriend is bored!

To her surprise, Alfonso peeked outside, and after letting out an annoyed "Sssshhhh", he slammed the door in her face

\- Dude, that was unnecessary! – Marco said from inside the room –

\- What are you two even doing in there? – Star asked, not wanting to figure it out herself –

\- What are the _three_ of you doing in there, you mean! – Ferguson declared –

Finally, after a long wait, Marco decided to open the door

\- You are not leaving until I explain what are we doing, right? – He questioned –

\- You know me, I'm extremely curious – Star said, smiling –

\- Fine, come in…

Of all the things Star could expect to see in her boyfriend's room, this was not one of them. The whole place was filled with charts, maps and pictures of what appeared to be…

\- Are those flying nachos? – She asked, pointing at one of the pictures –

Ferguson got up, visibly offended and explained:

\- As a matter of fact, that is a black triangle, a type of UFO whose sightings had increased in the past few months in the Kansas, Texas, and Wisconsin areas

\- Oh… Wait, what's an UFO?

The groan that Marco's two best friends let out could be heard from outside the house

\- So… - The princess concluded, after a long explaining of the basic concepts of ufology, a series of snapshots of different flying objects and the first fifteen minutes of the X-Files pilot episode – You're basically hunting these little lights all over the country?

\- All over the world! – Marco corrected, proudly – We took notes and analyze the pattern of the sightings

\- Can I join you? – Star pleaded –

\- I don't see why not

Exactly one second later, Star opened the window of the room and shouted into the starry night:

\- Look, an UFO!

Immediately, the three boys rushed to the site, and after a few moments of inspection, Ferguson declared:

\- Star, that's a firefly!

\- Oops, my bad. But look, over there!

\- Neon sign

\- What about that one?

\- That's a plane!

It seemed like the magical princess had completely missed the meaning of unidentified flying object, for she spent the next five minutes pointing at glowing sings and points in the sky, none of them were a spaceship, of course

\- Well, we should go home – Ferguson declared after Star signaled at a person walking with a Smartphone – Big day tomorrow!

\- Big day? – She asked –

\- Yes! – Marco exclaimed, excited – We made our calculations and there's a 86% chance that we get a sighting tomorrow, right outside Echo Creek!

\- We need to get ready to give the welcome to our fellow space brothers! – Ferguson finished –

With that said they stormed out of the room, leaving one question hanging on Star's mind, she faced Marco and asked, making a pout:

\- Are you stupid or what?

He raised an eyebrow, unaware of what she meant

\- Hello! – She said, mocking – Magical princess from another dimension, living in your house? And you and your friends are looking for aliens _out_ there?

\- Well… - Marco admitted sheepishly – We had this hobby for years now, Star… Besides, I know aliens are not real

\- Again Marco, _I am_ an alien

\- A really pretty one – He said, touching her cheek – But I meant that _they_ versions of aliens are not real… right?

\- Right – Star said – All those legends about the grey aliens, the abductions, the Zeta Reticuli System are just folk tales, they don't really exist. But I have to know…Why don't you tell our friends the truth?

\- They wanted to do this trip for months now! And they've been dreaming to see a real UFO for god knows how long… So I invented the whole statistics thing!

\- So… There will not be an UFO tomorrow! You lied to them!

\- I have to! They really _want to believe_ Star, I can't disappoint them! I´ll just wait until they sleep, I'll light their faces with a flashlight, when they wake up, I'll tell them they missed the UFO.

\- That sounds stupid

\- It's their thing, Star. Believe me, come with us tomorrow, it'll be fun!

In retrospective, Star knew this wasn't fun at all

The next day, the four friends spent countless hours in the middle of the desert setting up equipment, antennas and using Ferguson's motocross bike to draw circles in the sand

\- It's to contact them and tell them where to land – Alfonso explained – Like the lights of an airport

And that was only the beginning of the crazy UFO hunt. Star sat there looking at the three boys displaying flags with inscriptions like "WELCOME SPACE BROTHERS" and "WE WERE WAITING YOU"

Marco forced her to wear a T-shirt with the inscription "The Truth is out there" and the drawing of a little grey man with a giant head, the only reason why she went with all of that alien junk was to hear Marco thanking her for doing it.

She faked interest at Ferguson's explanations of the different alien races that "allegedly" had visited planet Earth in the last two centuries.

She also took note of never using words like "allegedly" and "supposedly" when touching the alien subject. Everything about the extraterrestrial investigation was real, checked by real, respectable people all over the planet.

When night fell, the group prepared the camping and ate some UFO shaped s'mores, a few minutes later, both Ferguson and Alfonso yawned, Marco suggested that they went to sleep, while he and Star would keep an eye open for any "space abnormalities" over the Echo Creek skies. They seemed fine with the idea, and after a couple of minutes, both teenagers were in his tent, snoring loudly.

\- I'm sorry if this is not the way you planned to spent our Saturday night – Marco apologized -

\- I think is great what you're doing for them – Star responded, smiling -

\- They're two of my best friends Star; they've been with me through thick and thin, they deserve this

\- You think they'd get mad if they find out the truth? If they knew that they are not any UFO's above us tonight?

Before the young boy could answer, Ferguson shouted:

\- I knew it!

He and Alfonso crawled out of the tent, arms crossing over their chest and a expression of pure rage in their faces

\- You've been lying to us?

\- I… - Marco knew that no matter what he said, he was in deep trouble –

\- It's that a UFO? – Star screamed, looking above and interrupting him –

\- Not now, St… - Both angry boys said looking in that direction –

They never finished the phrase, they mouths hanging in agape as they saw a giant round object hovering over their heads. The four teenagers tried to seek refuge, but the spacecraft shoot a light beam from its center, making their tents and equipment fly away.

Before anyone could say anything else, the UFO touched ground, and two small grey figures with big black eyes and a barely visible mouth descended the ship and approached to them

\- Greetings – They saluted –

Star protected herself, hugging Marco from behind, his boyfriend was a little bit surprised at how terrified she was. However, Ferguson and Alfonso waved their hands, smiling

\- We saw your signal – The other alien said – We are glad to find you here.

No Human or Mewnian said anything, and the alien continued:

\- Do you want to know the secrets of the Universe?

\- What? – Ferguson asked –

\- We want you to join us in the exploration of the cosmos, for the next 10 or 12 earth hours, will you accept?

\- Come on guys! – Alfonso said, dragging Marco and Star –

\- No! – The first alien shouted, raising his hand – Those two non-believers are not allowed in this trip

\- Really? Why? – Star said, making a pout –

\- We heard your discussion and we are disappointed of your lack of belief, these two, however – The alien explained, motioning to Ferguson and Alfonso – are more than welcome aboard

In a flash of light, the teenagers went inside the UFO, their faces full of joy, and the alien ambassadors made their way back to the ship. Once they were up in the sky, Star asked:

\- Was it convincing?

\- What are you talking ab…?

Marco didn't finish the question, observing how Star waved her hand and smiled

\- Did you really use magic on them? – He questioned -

\- A Spell of External Illusion it's better than a flash on their faces while they are sleep, don't you think? – Her girlfriend replied, mocking on Marco's previous scheme –

\- You're such a good friend, Star.

\- And smarter than you - She said, mocking again -

\- Well - Marco said, ignoring her last comment - I guess we have the camping for ourselves for the rest of the night, Star. What do you want to do?

\- I may have one or two ideas – She commented, stealing a quick kiss from his lips –

The couple set their tent again, and Marco couldn't help but ask one last question:

\- So… Grey Aliens are not real?

\- Nope – Star commented – But let them think this night is real. After all, they want to believe…

* * *

\- Did your friends ever found out the whole thing was a spell? – Sir Adam said, once Star finished her story –

\- No. Sometimes, lying can make wonderful things happen, and some others can have disastrous consequences

\- For example?

\- You'll find out tomorrow, Adam… Good night

\- Good night, Star

* * *

 **I know there wasn't too much Starco tonight, but I thought it would be nice to see Star interacting with other characters. Besides, I really miss those two dumbs on the show!**

 **Response to reviews time!**

 **Mr. Winchester: Glad you liked my DW references!**

 **synnworld: Ah, you're a very attentive reader, mate! That's done on purpose, is something I will explore in one of the next chapters, "Hearts and Minds"**

 **Pyrokarma: Thank you! I really had too many ideas for Orbillium, which is why I decided to write all of them in one chapter**

 **Kiara rose12: You got that right! *Plays X-Files theme***

 **PrinceHelios and RobLebron: You have so many fantastic ideas guys! Next chapters will be based on your suggestions!**

 **And to kuiziki girl and all of my readers who are wondering who Sir Adam is and why he likes Star's stories so much: I'll dedicate two special chapters to him called "The Legend of Sir Adam, Part One and Two", and you'll find out everything you need to know about him, but you'll have to wait for that (And no, I won't publish them on day 30, it'll be before that, I promise)**

 **That's all for now, hope to see you tomorrow guys!**


	18. Day 18: Common Cold, Uncommon Cure

***The writer looks back in time and realizes he was gone for over two months***

 **Oh boy… Can we please skip the details of what I was doing during that time? It's painfully embarrassing, thank you…**

 **Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

\- This last 24 hours felt like an eternity, Adam – Star explained –

\- I can imagine… But what were you exactly doing all this time, Star? You didn't leave the room since yesterday, you've been locked up inside here all night and all day long, I thought you didn't wanted to see me

Unnoticed to Sir Adam, Star hid her tissue box

\- I was… homesick – She lied –

Sir Adam knew the reason she was locked up was because she really missed Marco, the strategy of telling stories every night wasn't enough. Still, the knight chose to not insist on the same topic

\- You were supposed to tell me how lying could have disastrous consequences for someone

\- Oh, right… - Star sighed – I wouldn't exactly say disastrous, but…

* * *

ACHOO!

Marco Diaz sneezed for the umpteenth time in the day; he was locked in his bedroom, his bed full of napkins and half-eaten plates. There were three things to blame for his current condition: One, the laser puppies wanted to go for a walk, despite the extremely cold temperature, two, he really had to stop walking in the house with his shoes off every time his parents were away, and three and most important:

\- This is my fault – Star Butterfly said, looking ashamed –

\- It is not – Marco tried to reassure her –

\- I just wanted a little winter spirit to fill the house!

\- You didn't have to bury me under a ton of snow for that, Star.

She gulped, fully aware that Marco blamed her for this; the boy sighed and tried to correct himself:

\- What I meant, Star, is…

\- Oh, don't worry Marco. I got it; you're just trying to being nice to me, you can drop the act

\- You should leave, Star

After a moment of silence, and noticing the tears appearing on her best friend's face, Marco corrected himself once again:

\- What I meant to say, Star, is that you should leave before you get a cold too. It's highly dangerous for you to be in the same room with me.

She simply nodded and forced a smile, making her way out of the room

A few hours later, the Princess from Mewni knocked the door softly. Without expecting an answer, she entered the room and placed a bowl of a bubbly liquid in front of Marco.

\- I bring you dinner…

\- Thank you Star, but I'm not hungry

\- It's important for you… So you better eat! – She said, pointing at him with a silver spoon –

The Latino boy chuckled at and immediately frowned when he saw what was on the plate

\- Is that… soup?

\- Your mom called. She told me a good soup will be good for you, and since I didn't know how to make soup, I had to check the recipe with the other expert in parenting I know!

\- Your mother?

\- What? No silly, Buff Frog!

\- Oh…

Silence fell between the two friends, and when Marco noticed that the Princess wasn't moving from her original position, he said:

\- Star… You could catch a cold, remember?

\- I'll take my chances

\- So… - He said, pretending to eat the soup – Are you going to stay here?

She nodded

\- Until that evil common cold decides to leave your body, yes Marco, I'm staying here. And you should eat your soup, _all of it_

\- It doesn't look too…

\- I followed the recipe Marco, drink it and you'll recover in no time, trust me

\- I…

\- Don't you trust me?

Marco gulped, he didn't want to say he was I this situation because of Star's fault, he didn't want to blame her, and he didn't want to make her feel bad.

Still, he did. He stood there, silent, without eating his soup.

\- I see… - Star said, looking away – You don't trust me!

Before he could answer, the teenage girl got up and left the room. Marco looked at the spoon, then the soup, then the soup once again.

\- Well – He whispered – Here goes nothing…

A few hours later, Star was still screaming at her pillow

\- I hate you Marco Diaz! I hate you, but I love you, I hate loving you, but I love to hate you! Argghhh, no, scratch that part!

Three knocks on the door interrupted her little monologue. She got up from bed and opened the door. Marco Diaz was there, looking at her with that smile that made her heart melt.

\- It worked – He stated – I should have trust you, Star

She crossed her arms and frowned

\- In my defense, the soup tasted horrible

He hoped to crack a smile on her, but his joke had no effect

\- Oh come on, Star! Would you have eaten something that looked _so_ horrible?

\- The first time I saw you cooking Nachos, I saw it was the strangest food ever, still, I tasted them

\- Oh…

For all response he princess close the door and put her back against it, sitting in the ground

\- How mad you are? – Marco whispered through the keyhole –

\- Not as mad as you think I am

\- Can we talk then?

\- No

\- Then you are mad at me…

\- I'm not mad, Marco! – She raised her voice – I'm just… disappointed

Marco didn't respond. When Star opened the door half an hour later, he wasn't there. She made her way to the kitchen and found the boy sleeping over the counter with his gloves on.

A plate full of Nachos was placed besides him, with an "I'm sorry" note. Star smiled and kissed his forehead softly

* * *

\- There's something I don't understand – Sir Adam said – And it's been bugging me since a few days ago.

\- What is it?

\- How can you know what Marco does when you're not with him?

She smiled a little before answering:

\- It's a secret

\- Come on Star, tell me…

\- Ok… But not today… See you tomorrow Adam. Good night.

\- Good night, Star…

* * *

 **Hope I see you tomorrow, my fellow readers, and maybe then I'll be able to tell you a little more about why I was "out of the game" for so long…**


	19. Day 19: Hearts And Minds

**Hello guys! Thank you for the messages, it's nice to feel appreciated. I still don't know for how long I'm back, but as long as I can fight this depression, I guess you'll have something to read every night.**

 **Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

Star Butterfly took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

\- Inhale… Exhale… Inhale… Exhale… - She whispered –

The princess stood in that position for two minutes, then opened her eyes and commented:

\- Nope, still nothing.

\- I guess the anti-magic force field still works, then

\- I suppose you're right, Adam. Wait a sec.

Star closed her eyes and focused on the image of her boyfriend, but once more, she failed to reach to his boyfriend.

\- No – She reassured – Still nothing

\- Something amazes me, Star – The knight asked – How did you managed to make this spell work?

\- Oh, well… I never intended to reach to Marco in the first place

\- Then who?

The princess closed her eyes and began her story:

* * *

\- He's so into me – Star said, her eyes drifting across Oskar Greyson's figure –

\- Whatever you say, girl – Janna concealed –

\- Just look at him!

\- I'm looking Star. As a matter of fact, we'd been looking at him for the past twenty minutes. He hasn't even noticed us.

\- Well, we're really well hidden, a perfect camouflage chosen by me! – Star said proudly –

\- For the last time, Star – Janna alleged angrily – We're covered in green paint, and we're standing right in front of him, he didn't noticed us because he's with his stupid keytar!

But the magical princess failed to hear any of that, as she was once more entailed by the piercing sounds that came out of Oskar's instrument

\- You need to get over him Star, really, he's not into you!

\- Yes he is! And I can prove it!

\- I would like to see that

\- Then see this – Star said, preparing her wand and summoning an enchantment -

"I want to see inside the mind

To feel every beating of the heart

Of the person I love the most

Right now and forever more!"

Despite the fact she was right in front of him, the light of the spell flew over Oskar's hair and passed right above him (He didn't notice it, of course)

\- It wasn't supposed to do that! – Star exclaimed, chasing the light, with Janna following her –

They ran back to their classroom, just in time to see Marco being struck down by the magical light. He fell to the ground one second after, motionless.

\- Wait a second… - Janna said, contemplating the scene – Your spell said "The person I love the most", does that mean Marco…

\- Sleeping Lilly Tornado! – Star shouted, panicking –

A powerful wind flew by, covering Janna with hundreds of petals and knocking her out

Meanwhile Star stood there, trying to process what happened. First, she used another Tornado spell to make all the petals around Janna disappear. She hoped her friend didn't remember anything once she was awake.

After that, Star made her way to Marco, who was still not moving.

But, unlike Janna, he was completely awake.

\- What the hell was that? – He managed to ask, still in the ground –

\- A spell gone wrong Marco… - Star admitted – I'm sorry

\- Were you trying to kill someone? – He questioned –

She simply whispered "no" and helped her crush got up. Marco being Marco simply took his seat and resumed his homework.

Star was about to ask him if he was mad before a little voice whispered inside her head:

"Gosh, I wish she was more careful. One of these days she's going to hurt someone, or worse, she'll end up hurting herself"

\- Eep! – Star shouted -

Marco looked at her puzzled, but before he could say anything, the princess exited the room, running as fast as she could.

Once she was out of the school, she closed her eyes and focused, but nothing happened.

\- What was that? – She questioned loudly – Why are you so strange, Marco Diaz!?

Then, her heart bumped, faster than usual. Once more, she closed her eyes and saw a piece of paper in front of her. No, wait a second, in front of Marco.

No, wait a…

She was inside Marco's body!

Astonished by the vision, she opened her eyes. Everything went back to normal.

Could it be? Was he really in love with the Earthling boy?

In the next days, she found out the true effect of the spell: Only when her feelings were strong enough, she could "reach" to Marco, reading his mind, and knowing what he was doing, no matter how far he was.

She had to admit, that was one of the best spells she ever casted, for it gave her a better understanding of his best friend and crush.

But, above else, a better understanding of her true feelings.

* * *

\- Amazing as always – Sir Adam commented – You truly are a great spell-caster, Star. However, I always considered the Linking Heart Spell to be a little bit… what is the word… stalker?

\- Stalker? – The princess asked – Why?

\- Can you assure me that you always used it to peek at Marco in a "safe way"?

Star's face went red as a tomato

\- I… I don't know what… you're talking about – She spluttered – Still…. How do you know so much about that spell?

\- Well, it's a classic spell – The knight commented, getting up – Oh, look at the time, good nigh St…

\- Wait a second! – Star demanded, grabbing the young man's wrist – It's not a classic spell

\- Of… course it is! – Sir Adam said, turning around –

\- No, it is not, it's on my Family's Spellbook, so… How do you know about it?

The knight gulped

\- You always want to hear my stories… As a matter of fact, you were the one who suggest me to talk about them in the first place; you seemed really worried at the prospect of me leaving Marco…

In that moment, Star Butterfly made a question that Sir Adam hoped he would never heard

\- Who _really_ are you, Sir Adam?

\- Can I tell you tomorrow?

\- You're not going to leave this castle without telling me

\- I can't leave you even if I wanted to, Star

The princess covered with her sheets and turn around, turning her back to Sir Adam

\- Until tomorrow, then

The knight exited the room without responding...

* * *

 **Oh yes, my fellow readers, tomorrow you'll start to know the truth about Sir Adam in "The Legend of Sir Adam, Part One", so I'll see you then!**

 **Response to Reviews time!**

 **Epitaxial: I'm right here, thank you for your messages! :)**

 **CaptainPaper: I think Star missunderstood Marco, she thought he was lying when she said he didn't trust in her and he didn't respond. Sorry if you didn't understand it, my head was a mess yesterday! xD**

 **Advait2003: Thanks!**

 **TheWookie1: Hahaha! Nope, those reasons are funny, and mine not so much, but I'm back, and thatps what matters the most!**

 **And don't worry, that chapter will contain Starco, I promise :)**


	20. Day 20: Memories of A Sleeping Princess

**I'm really sorry for this guys, but I won't be able to write the backstory for Sir Adam tonight. Still, I'll tell you a little secret about myself: Every time I write a chapter, I do it based on a previous drabble I wrote before.**

 **So tonight, in a special occasion, you'll read some drabbles that I wasn't able to "transform" into full stories.**

 **Here we go!**

* * *

\- Oh this is great! – Sir Adam muttered to himself, looking at his watch and making his way to Star's bedroom – You really screwed it up now Adam, you screwed it up big time!

The knight scolded himself over and over again, he was totally against the idea of revealing his deepest secret to the princess of Mewni.

But he had no choice.

So, when he opened the bedroom's door and peeked inside, he let out a long sigh.

Star Butterfly lied in there, sleeping peacefully.

\- Well, it'll be tomorrow, I guess – He whispered, making his way out of the room –

As for Star, she was dreaming.

Not only dreaming, but remembering…

* * *

1 – "Chapter 11"

Marco smiled at the words in Star's Journal, every experience she had on this planet, every friend she made, and every battle she won was perfectly written in there.

However, there was only one thing it was missing

Him

In 37 pages he read, his name didn't appear. Not even once. At least not until he reached Chapter 11. "My thoughts on Marco"

\- This should be interesting… - He said to himself –

Unbeknownst to him, Star Butterfly was well aware of his escapade, she could have shouted, blaming him to have the audacity of peeking at her journal. Instead, she simply summoned a narwhal blast.

One second later, Marco Diaz was lying unconscious on the floor. Star picked up her diary and whispered.

\- Not yet, Marco… Not yet.

Speaking of Narwhal blasts…

* * *

2 – "Three Magic Words"

Star felt how her boyfriend treated her hair with expertise and care, smiling at the prospect of spending time with him. Braiding her hair was his idea, since she ended pretty messed up after their last fight with Ludo.

\- I love spending time with you, Marco – She let out suddenly –

\- Oh really? – He asked – What else do you love?

\- Besides puppies and rainbows? – She teased –

\- C'mon Star, I want to hear you saying it

\- Say what? – She asked playfully –

\- You know, those Three Magic Words

\- I don't know what you're talking about... Maybe I need a clue…

Her boyfriend got up from the bed and faced her, smiling:

\- Well, I guess whatever you're going to say should be directed to me…

She opened her eyes as big as plates and whispered:

\- So… I should just "throw it" to you?

\- You guessed correctly, your majesty – He answered, grinning –

\- In that case… Let's see… Three Magic words…. Three magic words…

\- I'm waiting Star

\- No, I'm pretty sure those are not the three magic words

\- Are you going to say it someday?

\- Anytime soon… - She teased again – Got it!

Marco's grin disappeared completely as soon as he heard:

\- Mega Narwhal Blast!

The boy in the red hoodie protected himself, but at the last second, his girlfriend cancelled the spell. She approached to him and placed a soft kiss on his lips, before adding:

\- I love you…

And that wasn't the only time she said it

* * *

3 – "Invisible"

Marco Diaz was on the ground, unable to move. His worst enemy had won. He tried to stop him, but in the last second, he used one of his devious tactics and the Latino boy ended up failing.

Failure. That was the word. And it hurt worst that any other word in the dictionary.

Ferguson and Alfonzo approached to Marco and helped him getting up.

\- I'm fine guys, thank you

\- That was an excellent fight! – Ferguson commented –

\- Yes, you were this close to defeat him! – Alfonzo complimented –

\- Oh come on guys, you know very well I didn't have a chance against Jeremy, especially not since I discovered he was using transparent knuckles. I told the Sensei about it but nooooo "If I don't see it, I don't believe it" he said

\- Well I'm sure you'll have more luck next time, Marco

The boy appreciated the efforts of his friends, but he wasn't in the mood for that. He wanted to be alone, and they understood that.

Once he was the only one in the dojo, Marco Diaz groaned in frustration.

\- Invisible knuckles – He chuckled – How stupid is that?

\- Pretty stupid in my opinion – A female voice said behind him –

He turned around, but no one was there. Still, he didn't need to be a detective to figure out who she was

\- I thought you were back on Mewni for a dinner with the Royal Family – Marco said –

\- I sneaked out during desert… I got here just in time to…

\- To see me biting the dust

Star Butterfly made her visible, placing a long and tender kiss on her boyfriend's cheek

\- To tell you I love you, you fool!

He smiled at that, and her girlfriend continued:

\- I also want to remind you that Jeremy wouldn't last two seconds with Toffee, invisible knuckles or not

He cupped her cheeks and kissed her, making her blush

\- Thank you, Star…

\- You're welcome – She said, disappearing – I must go now, but I'll see you tonight, ok?

\- Ok…

\- And I hope to see you in that white robe of yours; you know how much I love it!

It was Marco's turn to be flustered, and Star let out a laugh as she heard one last phrase from him:

\- It's a Gi, Star!

* * *

4 – "Marco's Cape"

She had that special power on him, every time she complimented him for his looks; he turned red as a tomato and was unable to say even a word.

Except that time he decided to cosplay as Superman for Halloween.

\- Star, you're doing that weird thing with your eyes again… - Marco warned –

His girlfriend blinked repeatedly, but to no avail: Her eyes were still full of stars

\- I can't help it Marco! – She said – You look so handsome with that cape!

\- It's just a red cape, Star… That's all

\- What if it was more than just a cape?

\- What do you mean?

\- Blue sky conversion! – She chanted, pointing her wand at Marco – Now you look like a superhero!

\- I don't look like Superman, Star – He protested – You just turned my cape blue!

\- But it has an upgrade, tell me Marco, what are Superman's powers?

\- Heat vision…

\- Not that one

\- Super strength?

\- Nope…

\- Charging with the power of the sun?

\- Come on Marco!

\- Oh, I know… Flyin… Aaaaaahhhhh!

As soon as the boy said "fly" he found himself floating above the skies of Echo Creek. Star suddenly appeared in front of him, landing softly in his arms

\- There's a scene with Superman flying with Lois Lane in one of the movies, right Marco?

He got a hold of her and placed a kiss on her cheek

\- Yes, there is… But this is one million times better than any movie…

\- Great! – She said, smiling – Can we recreate that scene with Spiderman and Mary Jane under the rain next Halloween?

Marco didn't respond, but it was definitely a good idea…

That night, inside Mewni castle's a princess kept sleeping until noon.

And about Sir Adam? Well, let's just say he's still trying to figure out how to confess his biggest secret…

* * *

 **Shall we play "The Request Game" once more guys? Send me a request answering this question:**

 **Which popular Cartoon was referenced at one point in this chapter? If you guess correctly, I'll write your request!**

 **Well, I think this was enough for tonight… Hope it was good!**

 **Comments, reviews, crazy theories? Leave them right below. And I see you tomorrow for Sir Adam's backstory! Promise!**


	21. Day 21: The Legend of Sir Adam, Part One

**Hey guys, I'm back. Most probably for real this time.**

 **I'm sorry for the LONG radio silence but… I don't want to talk about that right now.**

 **All you need to know is that I intend to keep my promise.**

* * *

\- I'm an alien studying the Mewmans costumes

\- I'm not buying it – Star said, amused – Try again

\- I'm a robot with the mission of recording everything that happens in this castle

\- Nope, still not the truth

\- I'm a…

Star jumped from her bed and aimed her wand at Adam.

\- Listen you silly knight, you better tell me the truth or I'll cut you down to smithereens!

\- But you can't use magic here, the forcef…

Star pushed her wand directly against the Knight's face

\- I have a knife hidden inside my wand, so start talking… Now!

\- Now you're the one who's not making any sense…

\- Just tell me your story! – The princess shouted, piercing Adam's ears –

\- Fine…

\- And it better be a great story, it feels like I've been waiting for this forever!

\- Oh believe me, it's a most wonderful tale, at least from my perspective. You'll see, I belong to a Special Division of Mewman Knights, The Alpha Knights.

* * *

Throughout their entire history, the Alpha Knights were known to take charge in the most important and dangerous missions. Like any other member of the Force, Sir Adam had to put a great amount of effort into complete every test.

He proved his strength by gaining his own dimensional Scissors after chasing Hekapoo for fourteen years.

He proved his resistance by breaking out from Rhombulus crystal imprisonment.

And he definitely proved his knowledge of the Multiverse and the cause-effect Theory after spending two days inside the mind of Omnitraxus prime, the Space-Time Guardian.

But that was two years ago, and now his division was full of people who had accomplished dangerous and suicidal missions.

But what about him? Her mother, Elizabeth used to say that the time of his great challenge would finally come someday. But there were a few things that didn't make Adam believe that.

Number One: Elizabeth was really overprotective with his child, she disapproved him joining the Alpha Knights from the first moment she heard the news, but still, she respected her son's choice.

Number Two: Her older sister, Celeste. She had some never seen before magical abilities. She was quick witted, talented and really imaginative, which only made her powers grow with each passing year.

And Number Three: The Tapestry in the living of his house. It was a family antique, a memory of a convoluted time in Mewni, and a reminder of how, even in the worst moments, one can find the light in the darkness.

* * *

\- You mean the Tapestry glows in the dark? – Star questioned –

\- Only you would ask something like that, Princess…

\- Only me?

\- Anyway – The Knight continued, ignoring the question –

* * *

As any Knight would do, every morning before going to the castle, he would kneel in front of the couple depicted in the Tapestry.

He would kiss her wife, Daniela, and hug his two kids, Dana and Michael. Every time he left them for a battle, he could feel how their hearts broke, unsure if Adam would make his way home safely.

Every time he left was harder and harder to go back to the house. Sir Adam was barely an average warrior, despite all his talents; he was the weakest of all the Alpha Knights Armada. Heck, he didn't even consider himself a Sir. That title was only because his mother pulled some strings in order to boost his son's confidence.

That was six years ago, and now, at the age of 32, Sir Adam didn't have any accomplishments on his "Hero List"

" It is just a matter of time" he used to say to himself, he would spend more time with his wife and the kids once he could finish with one big mission. But that big mission never came…

At least, until that morning. A spell gone wrong, a castle bursting into flames and a giant Cyclops was all he could see once he charged into battle. He grabbed his sword and slay at the giant monster.

A second after that a giant hand splattered his body against the ground. He rose up covered in dirt.

Oh, he wasn't going to surrender that easily.

But the beast was thinking exactly the same.

It took three hours of battle to take down the creature, but the unlucky knight had fainted from the wounds two and a half hours earlier. Once he was awake, a couple of sky-blue eyes were looking directly at him.

\- What do you want, C? – Adam asked –

\- I was worried about you – Her sister muttered – That monster crushed you pretty hard…

\- The only thing that matters is the safety of the kingdom – Adam replied –

\- Everything is okay now, the Cyclops is gone

\- Let me guess, which of my companions in the Armada defeated him? Andy? Ian? Or maybe…

\- I did – Celeste snapped – I blasted away with the Crystal Dagger Heart Attack

\- Fantastic – Adam said begrudgingly – Simply fantastic…

\- Let me guess, you're mad because you still think I'm trying to be better than you?

Silence

\- I'm trying to do what's best for the kingdom, Adam. Is not my fault if you couldn't kill a monster

\- I needed this C… - Adam said, at the verge of this – I still need a victory

\- Why?

\- Because is the only way I can escape this! I need more time with my family, with my wife, with my kids, I need to live my life, I need to stop wasting time, waiting for disaster to come knocking my door, just to face it and fail miserably!

\- Why is being a hero so important to you?

Sir Adam didn't answer; he closed his eyes and went to sleep

Weeks passed, Sir Adam recovered and had a few more chances to being a hero, but he couldn't take any of them.

Despite that, every morning he got up, walk into the hallway and kneeled in front of the couple weaved into the Tapestry

Every.

Single.

Morning.

* * *

Sir Adam went silent and Star looked at him

\- That's only… half of the story – The princess said –

The Knight nodded

\- But – the blonde girl continued – I still don't understand… What was in the Tapestry? Why being a hero is so important to you? And what any of that has to do with me telling you a different story every night?

\- You will know the answers to those questions Star… tomorrow

He got up, but Star grabbed his hand quickly and whispered:

\- You told me once that there was this time when you did something really, really bad. That you ignored all the warnings and still did something that you knew would cause you troubles

Sir Adam nodded again

\- What did you do, Adam?

For all response the knight simply said "tomorrow" and closed the door behind him

\- Who are you, Sir Adam? – Star Butterfly questioned, hugging her Marco pillow –

* * *

 **So, who do you think Sir Adam really is? If you miss me, hate me for not coming back or already know the identity of the mysterious knight, leave a comment below!**

 **See you tomorrow, if the stars are in the right place….**


	22. Day 22: The Legend of Sir Adam, Part Two

\- Star… What is this? – Sir Adam asked, amazed at the paper covered wall in the princess' bedroom –

\- Sssshhh… - She said, connecting red strings between some pictures covered with several question marks – Nope, nothing!

The blonde girl fell to her bed, exhausted and looked at the knight

\- I still don't know who you are…

\- Well let's see what we have here – Adam said, inspecting the wall – Theory #1 : No, I'm not a monster trying to control your mind and make you crazy… Theory #2: Definitely not Marco Diaz impersonating a knight… Theory #5: Not a shape shifter either…. Theory #8: Not Toffee with a devious and really bizarre plan to conquer the kingdom… But now this, THIS is interesting… What about Theory #27?

Star tried to remember for a second and said:

\- You are a time traveler from a distant past?

\- Almost… - Sir Adam explained, now willing to share the whole truth with the princess –

* * *

\- This is not about me it has never been about me, Star. The whole reason of why I'm here is my family. My wife and my two kids…

A knight's life is not an easy life. Always fighting, always in movement. Always spending time fighting. Time that you'll prefer staying with your family at home, safe and sound.

But when you are a knight, you don't have that luxury. All you can do is pray for your own safety every time you charge into the battlefield.

Every bruise, every broken bone, every day you waste in a hospital bed, is part of the job.

"You need to heal" is what my sister used to say every time I suffered a mayor injury

"And you need to stop being so stubborn!" She would cry right before smacking my head with her magical wand.

* * *

\- Magical wand? – Star asked –

\- I'll get back to that but first, you know what meritocracy is, princess?

The blonde girl denied with her head, as Adam resumed his story:

* * *

In very simple terms, meritocracy is the holding of power by people selected according to merit. And that includes us, the knights. We are always at the service of Our Queen, day and night.

This form of power however, is not her fault. The Magical high Commission established a series of rules a few years ago and we all had to bear with them.

Once a knight, always a knight. At least until the day you prove yourself as a hero, then, you can enjoy your freedom. If you prove yourself, you'll be relived your duties and sent back to your family.

\- And you know what I'd like the most, Star?

\- Being with your family, I presume…

\- Exactly. This is why I need to prove myself as a hero! But… With so many failures on my account, being a knight has proven more difficult with each passing day.

\- So… You believe I can help you?

\- Sort of…

\- You need training?

\- No

\- A magical spell?

\- Cold…

\- An advice about ruling a kingdom?

\- None of that. What I need… is your secret

\- My secret?

\- Both yours and Marco… I need the secret of how you two became the greatest and most loved rulers in all Mewni

As soon as she heard that phrase, Star Butterfly almost fainted.

\- Adam… - The young girl asked when she felt fully recovered – who are you?

\- I already told you, I'm a knight of the…

\- Your name Adam, what is your name?

\- Adam… Butterfly

And the princess fainted, for real this time.

* * *

A pair of big, blue eyes inspected the knight closely

\- Star, I don't feel too comfortable with this

\- Shush… - She responded, poking his cheeks – For the record, I still don't believe you

\- I have no marks, if you're wondering. And I have no reason to lie to you, grandma

\- Don't call me that! And why don't you have any marks?

\- I guess I have more of grandpa's genes than my sister

\- Grandpa?

\- Grandpa… - The knight doubted for a second - Marco

\- WHAT?

\- Celeste and I are the two sons of Queen Butterfly, the daughter of Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz…

Celeste is always the hero for a very simple reason: She is the most powerful sorceress Mewni has seen in many years. From the very first day she got the mystical heirloom I looked at her with envy.

She is so good at her job! And here I am, trying to survive each day being the best I can. But my best is not enough. And recently, I noticed how my wife gets sadder every time I leave the house. It shatters my heart, and my sons are not doing well without me by their side either.

My mother, the Queen of Mewni, always says that all that's happening to me is not my fault, that my day will come the day when I prove to everyone the true hero I am.

But every time I take a look at the tapestry in my living room, I realize I can do so much better, I can follow the steps of my grandparents, both of them are looking at me every day. I kneel in front of them every morning, knowing I can… I can…

* * *

At this point, Sir Adam went silent. He looked at the ground, feeling shame of himself. Star approached to him and touch his head, ruffling his hair. The knight let out a small laugh.

\- What are you doing, princess?

\- I still can't believe you and I are related… Look at you, all grown up your brown hair, your dark eyes, your entire being feeling worried for the well being of those who you love.

She made a small pause before continuing:

\- You truly look like Marco right now… A true knight, ready to defend everyone he cares about. But I don't believe you need my help, not for a second

\- Why not?

\- Because we Butterfly's always find a way to win, to get what we want, no matter how impossible to cross the path looks no matter how big the storms are

\- But why did you make it? How Marco and you realized it was possible to overcome every obstacle?

\- I've been telling you the same stories for over 20 days Adam. Have you learned nothing?

\- What do you mean?

\- All you need… Is love, Adam. To love someone, and to have that someone by your side, whoever they are, don't let them go…

\- I have my wife, my sons, my mother and my sister and that doesn't seem to be enough

\- Wait a second… Your mother is our daughter! What's her name? How good is she with magic? And as a Queen? And what…

\- I can't tell you any of that, Star. It could affect the future, my future. I'm sure whatever name you and Marco pick for her will be perfect.

\- But nw that you told me all of this, won't that affect the future too?

\- I don't think so… After all, you once told Marco that you always wanted a child, while you were on Planet Orbillium, right?

\- So you remember…

\- Every single one of your stories… Princess

\- And how did you find your way from the future, all the way to here? – The excitement in Star's voice was evident –

\- I asked Celeste for a time-travelling spell, she insisted over and over that it was really dangerous, but I knew exactly where and when I had to go, the time of the Legend of the Eternal Month was ideal, so she agreed to help me.

\- What is the Legend of the Eternal Month? Oh wait, wait! – Star interrupted herself, and made another question – And what happened to me and Marco?

For all response, the knight commented:

\- I never had the pleasure to meet my grandparents. But there are so many stories about them that I always felt like I knew them my entire life… There's also a very special Legend about Queen Star and King Marco. They said that one day, while Star was young and still a princess, their parents had to leave Mewni to sign some treats with the nearby kingdoms. So, for 30 days, they put a special spell around the castle to protect their daughter from any kind of magic, no matter it came from the outside or the inside.

Star smiled and Adam continued:

\- They also said she was really sad, so for the entire month, a knight made her company, when the 30th day came, he disappear, as mysteriously as he had appear…

\- They say the knight was his grandson?

\- No… Nobody ever knew the knight's identity, except for you and me of course. And finally, the legend says something else about those 30 days… That was the only time Star and Marco spent so much time apart from each other

\- So you mean Marco and I… are meant to spend the rest of our lives together?

\- I'm pretty sure about that. And before you ask something else, Star, I don't think I can tell you too many more things. The cause and consequence effect is a tricky thing.

\- So it's goodnight, then…

\- Goodnight Star

\- Goodnight Adam…

The knight got up and was about to exit the room, when Star called him again

\- Adam?

\- Yes?

\- Don't worry about being a good knight… I'm going to help you

\- But Star, if you try to do something you could affect the future…

\- I'm not going to do anything I'm not supposed to do. Come back tomorrow and I'll tell you another story…

\- And you think that'll help me?

\- I'm sure of it… Goodnight, grandson…

\- Goodnight, grandma Star…

* * *

 **There it is! The secret of Sir Adam finally revealed! It was what you expected? It was better or worse? You still have some question? Just write it down here!**

 **Response to reviews time!**

 **Guest: I know what I promised, and I'm sorry I couldn't kept that promise but I'm giving my best right now. I think that's what matters the most, isn't it?**

 **A Unimpressive Name: Yay! I'm alive! It's kind of a miracle, so I'm not complaining**

 **Imhere4stvfoe: Oh boy, you have a long way to read, my friend! Hope you like the ride!**

 **Cpt. Strike: It's been a while indeed! I'll do my best so you can see that ending!**

 **I'll see you tomorrow or whenever Fanfiction decides to work on this God forsaken land of Argentina!**


	23. Day 23: Under

**I was about to put an Avatar: The last Airbender reference somewhere on this one… but decided against it at the last minute.**

 **Enjoy this fluffy chapter, my fellow readers!**

* * *

\- Under! – Star said chirpily as soon as her grandson entered the room –

\- Under? – Sir Adam asked, confused –

\- The Under Ceremony! – The princess exclaimed –

\- The Under… what?

\- Really? In what kind of future do you live, Adam? You never heard about the Under Ceremony?

\- I have absolutely no idea what that is

\- Okay then, let me tell you a story

* * *

\- Are you really sure about this, Star? – Marco asked, looking at the recently opened portal –

\- Come on, don't be silly. A whole day together as a couple on Mewni, I have the chance to show you all the things you never saw about my home planet, what could go wrong?

\- I don't really know how to respond to that

\- Don't you feel safe around me, Marco?

\- Sometimes…

\- Sometimes? – The princess shouted, pretending to be offended – Off we go! – She said, grabbing her boyfriend's hand and pushing him through the portal –

\- Star, wait, waaaaaaaaaaait! – Marco screamed as soon as he noticed there was nothing below his feet, and closed his eyes –

\- Gotcha! – She said, still holding his hand –

The princess pulled up his boyfriend and sat with him at the top of the Royal Castle on Mewni. Sun was just rising above the magical land. She was excited to do this today and she expected Marco would find this exciting too.

\- Would you look at that… - She said, admiring the view – Isn't it beautiful, Marco?

She let out a soft giggle when she discovered that her boyfriend had his eyes closed.

\- Still? Come on Marco, don't be a chicken… What happened to the misunderstood bad boy I fell in love with?

That comment was enough. Marco opened his eyes

\- Vertigo! – He shouted –

And immediately closed them again. He was stiff as a statue. But as soon as he felt a soft body against his chest and the fragrance of Star's hair, he relaxed

\- You okay there? – The princess inquired –

\- Sort of…

\- What time is it?

\- I'm not going to open my eyes to tell you the time, Star

\- Then I just have to grab your phone, let me see – She said searching in the pockets of his hoodie – 7:12 A.M. Perfect! By the way, are you going to open your eyes soon?

\- I don't think so, Star

\- Fine, I can work with that

\- What do you mea…

But he never finished the phrase. Star cupped his cheeks and planted a soft kiss on the young boy lips. Just when he felt he was melting into the kiss, she broke it and let out another giggle.

\- Let's go Marco. We still have so much to discover!

\- I'm not opening my eyes, Star

\- Just grab my hand, would you?

Without expecting a response, Star opened another portal and pushed the boy through it

* * *

Marco opened his eyes. But something was terribly wrong.

\- Star, I'm blind! I can't see!

\- We're in a cave, Marco…

\- Oh… Let me check for my phone to light up the place

\- What time is it? – Star asked –

\- Almost noon, Star

\- Fine, now shut down your phone?

\- Why? We'll be blind again!

\- Marco Diaz, listen to me and shut down your damned phone, ok?

He obeyed instantly. Silence fell between the two of them, but the human broke it

\- What are we doing in a cave?

\- This is not common cave Diaz. Now stay silent for a second until it begins

\- Begins what?

In that moment, Marco felt Star's hand taking his; she squeezed it slowly and exclaimed:

\- Look. What's about to happen is important Marco. At least to me, so I really need you to shut up at least for a few seconds, can you understand that?

The young boy didn't say a word, but squeezed his girlfriend's hand in silent agreement.

\- Good… - Star whispered –

A few seconds later, the princess started to whistle a soft and calm tune. She was so focused on the task that she barely noticed how Marco had put his head over her shoulder. She continued to whistle, until it happened.

Suddenly, the cave lighted up entirely. Hundreds of little crystals started to glow intensely, when Star changed the melody of the tune, the crystals emitted even more glow.

The princess took a seat on the ground and patted the floor, motioning his boyfriend to do the same. He did and resumed his original position: He put his head on Star's shoulders

\- Amazing… - He whispered – How much time you spent practicing this?

\- A lot…

As soon as she talked, the cave was filled with darkness once more. She touched Marco's face softly and placed a kiss on his forehead

\- You think you can do that magic whistle again?

\- Maybe… But the crystals only will glow if I play the melody correctly. And I really need to concentrate… Can you help me with that?

For all response, Marco kissed the girl, she laughed and broke the kiss but the boy was not having it again. He grabbed her by the waist and hugged her tightly.

\- I'm not letting you go again, princess

\- I know, but didn't you want me to light up the cave?

\- I think I prefer kissing you a little bit more…

She kissed him back and opened a new portal, falling with him inside it

* * *

\- H-How d-did you say this place was called a-again S-Star? – Marco stuttered, almost freezing –

\- The Olympic Frozen Lake – Star answered, almost oblivious to the low temperatures of the place around them –

\- An-nd why a-are you we-we-wearing winter clothes?

\- Because I know a really good spell to change my clothes! By the way, what time is it?

\- I-I d-don'´t know S-Star. I'm fr-freezing! An-and wh-why did you lef-left me in my my regular cl-clothes? – He asked, peeking at his girlfriend from his closed hoodie –

The Mewman girl hugged Marco softly, wrapping her arms around his torso and letting out, once again, a small laugh

\- Because I don't know how to change _your_ clothes sweetheart

\- Tha- that's a l-lie! An-and you know it!

\- Do you prefer some new clothes? – She asked teasingly – Or do you think _I_ should be the one warming you?

\- I w-want both, pl-please

\- Oh, but you can't get both, Marco… - She said, touching Marco's nose lightly – So what do you want?

The boy didn't answer, so Star decided to take action:

\- Express snowy dress-up!

Marco smiled, enjoying the warmth of his new clothes

\- So, are you happy now?

\- Not still _Estrella,_ come here!

He tackled his girlfriend onto the snow and planted kisses all over her face (although Star was the one to kiss him on the lips)

Before anyone could say anything else, Star opened one last portal, and both of them fell through it

* * *

Night had fallen over the Kingdom of Mewni. The couple was lying in a field of violet grass, far from the castle, both of them looking at a bright full moon.

\- So… - Marco stated – What was the reason for this trip, Star?

\- I told you Marco, I wanted to show you the hidden side of Mewni

\- And what was the _real_ reason?

\- I can't tell you… - She said, without looking at him – Not yet

\- Fine by me – He assured – But, do we really have to lie on the grass for so long? We've been here for the last two hours

Star let out a long yawn and got closer to Marco

\- Just a little bit more – She looked straight at his eyes – Pretty please?

\- You know I can't say no to that face, Star

She wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head on his stomach

\- Then don't say anything…

And before she knew, Star Butterfly was completely asleep

She woke up after what felt like an eternity. Marco was kissing her softly, she pretended to be still sleeping, so he took his chance and placed a sweet (and not so short peck on her lips). But suddenly, he noticed how she got stiffen for a moment and reacted:

\- I'm sorry Star, I didn't mean to wake you up, but you looked so cute I couldn't help myself…

\- Do you know what time is it?

\- What is with you and time today, princess?

\- Marco…

\- Fine, fine – He protested, searching for his phone – Thirty seconds to midnight, are you happy now?

\- Not until you say why you kissed me while I was asleep

\- What do you mean? I kissed because I love you, you silly magical girl from another dimension.

\- You said it! – She exclaimed, noticing how there were just a few seconds left until midnight – You said it and I love you too, Marco Diaz!

Before he could say anything else, Star captured his lips once more

* * *

\- I still don't get it – Sir Adam commented – What is The Under Ceremony?

\- Is a special ritual of Mewmans, Adam. One of the members of a couple has to convince the other part to kiss him or her under the daylight, underground, under the snow, and under the moonlight. And both of them have to confess their love to each other before midnight.

\- I see…

\- But there's a catch. Only one member of the couple can perform the ritual. It doesn't work if both lovers are aware of the ritual. In my case, I had to be completely sure Marco didn't know what we were doing…

\- Did you ever tell Marco about the ritual?

Star smiled before answering:

\- Eventually, he found out. It's a test of pure and true love. The myth says that if the couple completes the ritual correctly, they'll be together for the rest of their days, and given what you have told me about my future with Marco

\- Then it's obvious the ritual worked… Another great story, Star. See you tomorrow?

\- Wait a second. Do you remember I told you I would help you out?

\- I do

\- Promise me one thing: When you go back to your home, find the time to perform the ritual with your wife. I'm sure it will help you both

\- I'll keep that in mind. Goodnight, princess

\- Goodnight, grandson – Star said, as soon as the knight closed the door –

* * *

 **Well, I hope it was fluffy enough for you guys!**

 **Response time!**

 **Sugar: I know lots of readers were expecting Adam to be their son, but I gave it one extra spin to the story!**

 **An unimpressive name: That's my job, my friend!**

 **Cpt. Strike: I'll make sure to remember that in the future. And yes, I have a commitment with this story; I'm not stopping until Day 30!**

 **See you tomorrow guys! Get ready for my version of Eclipsa Butterfly, 30 Days style!**


	24. Day 24: Eclipsa, Queen of Awkwardness

**Hey guys! Sorry for not posting anything yesterday, but I'm still here!. By the way, I had a little bit of trouble with the last chapter and I had to re-upload it, so be sure to check it up if you hadn't still.**

 **Anyway... On with the story!**

* * *

\- Hey, Adam?

\- Yes, Star?

\- Do all your family members approved your marriage with Daniela

\- Pretty much all of them were happy about it. Why do you ask?

\- Did anyone in your family ever made you feel uncomfortable about your relationship?

\- I don't think so…

\- Well. Maybe it's a little too late for this lesson. But keep this in mind: If you ever find out one of your sons is in love with someone, don't be like Eclipsa

\- Wait a second. There's only one Eclipsa I have heard of. You mean Eclipsa Butterfly, Queen of Darkness?

\- Queen of Awkwardness, you might say – Star replied, while commencing her story –

* * *

 **Before Star realized her feelings for Marco**

Star was spending the afternoon in the Royal Gardens, just at the center of the Castle. She let out a long sigh, even if she tried, she couldn't enjoy the view of the vines, bushes and trees around her.

Something, or rather someone, was bothering. It wasn't exactly that individual's fault, but rather her fear of admitting her true feelings for that misunderstood bad human boy.

Suddenly, she heard a noise. She got up quickly and detected a shadow between some bushes. She approached the place carefully, not wanting to alert the intruder of her presence.

But the "intruder" was well aware of that. As soon as Star moved away some leafs, Eclipsa Butterfly, her great-great-great (etc) grandmother came out of the place, laughing loudly.

\- I'm sorry my dear, did I startled you? – She asked, with a genuine smile plastered on her face –

Before Star could even answer, Eclipsa continued:

\- You look startled, like you don't want anyone wandering around here. Oh, do you use this garden for hiding your secret stash too?

\- Stash? – The princess retorted –

\- Oh you know, your secret stash. I hide mine somewhere in this garden, but after 300 years I seem to have forgotten where I put it…

\- Wait a second… Secret stash of _what,_ exactly?

\- Of chocolate, my dear!

The princess let out a little laugh at her great grandma antiques before adding:

\- No, I am not hiding anything around here, and I don't know where your stash is either…

\- Well – Eclipsa said, sitting on a bench – At least that frown expression has disappeared from your face. So… Why did you have it in the first place?

\- I didn't have a frown! I was just… a little bit worried

\- About?

Star tried as best as she could to hide her blush as she responded:

\- I'm not going to tell you, Eclipsa…

\- Oh really? I can force you to do it, darling

\- How? You don't have a wand and you don't know how to use magic without one

\- Oh, there are many things you don't know about me, sweetie – The Queen of Darkness replied, with a hint of malice in her eyes – But I guess I can play along and just guess what you were thinking about

\- You're never going to guess

\- Or should I say, _who_ were you thinking about?

\- What? – Star tried to hide her face once again, but this time she failed –

\- Oh, I see I'm in the right path. So… What's his name?

\- Not going to tell you

\- Is Buff Frog, that friend of yours?

\- Eclipsa, eugh!

\- Sorry darling, I keep forgetting I am the one with a thing for monsters and not you. Oh! Is the demon one?

\- No. Not again, please

\- Is the red one?

\- The red one?

\- You know, the red one, the sword-hand dancing one

\- Come again?

\- The sweaty one, the nervous one, the _human_ one

\- W-what are you talking about? – The blonde girl stammered, desperately trying to avoid the topic –

\- Marco! That was his name!

Too late. Before Eclipsa could add something else, Star ran away, ashamed

* * *

 **Before Star confessed her feelings for Marco**

\- You think I'm doing it okay, Star? – Marco asked, evading the attack of his enemy for the umpteenth time –

\- Keep going, you're doing it great!

Marco sprung backwards and landed a powerful blow on his adversary, then he looked up and smiled at Star, who was blushing furiously. Luckily for her, he didn't notice.

\- How was that? – He questioned to his one-girl audience –

The princess smiled and raised both of her thumbs. Her best friend was practicing his karate against a knight summoned by her wand. A knight made of marshmallows, more precisely. She watched as Marco moved gracefully from one side to the other of the improvised battlefield.

\- Still thinking of him, dearie? – A voice behind her asked –

Star repressed the surprise and turned around quickly. Eclipsa was there, adjusting her hat and looking at her granddaughter, once again, with a glint of malice in her eyes

\- Oh, so I see you haven't told him yet…

\- Tell him… What, exactly? – Star questioned –

\- Oh please, you don't need to pretend anymore, I know you're head over heels in love with him, darling…

Star felt silent and looked at Marco again. It didn't matter how much she trusted in Eclipsa, she was never going to admit to the former Queen her true feelings for the Earthling boy.

\- …And so is he – Eclipsa said, after a long pause –

\- So is what? – Star asked, completely oblivious to what her grandmother just said –

\- Look darling, I know it's hard for you to concentrate on anything except that boy right now, but pay attention: Repeat the last two phrases I just said – Eclipsa demanded –

\- You said… - Star commented without looking away from Marco – that I'm head over heels for him (which _of course_ I'm not) and then you said… - She doubted for a second – And so is he… Wait! What did you mean by that?

But The Queen of Darkness was already out of sight

* * *

 **Before Star and Marco spent a night on Orbillium**

Star knocked at the door and a voice in the other side answered in a musical tone:

\- Come in… Oh! If it isn't my favorite granddaughter?

\- I'm your only granddaughter, Eclipsa. And I need your help with…

\- With Marco, right?

Star lowered her head and commented in a shy voice:

\- Yes… I don't know how to confess to him… And I also know I can't wait more time, every day I spent without telling him how much he means to me, it's just…

\- Unbearable – Eclipsa completed – Yes darling, I know the feeling, but believe me, she feels the same way for you

\- How can you possibly know that?

\- Oh, I've seen him. The way he looks at you, the way he laughs at your antics, how he's around you with that expression of "I would blow up this entire planet just to see this girl smile"… I may have been carried away a little with that one, but believe me, he looks like the kind of person it would do anything for you…

Star sighed heavily. Eclipsa could notice she wasn't still convinced. The older woman put a hand on the girl's shoulder and added:

\- Just tell him, if his heart is in the right place, he'll understand

Star knew that Marco's heart was always in the right place, she hugged Eclipsa and commented:

\- Thank you

\- Don't worry Star. Oh and if you have troubles understanding the thing with the birds and the bees I can always help…

\- And you made the whole thing awkward again! – Star said, getting up and rushing outside the door –

* * *

\- And then, when Marco and I returned from our little 24 years field trip, she asked the most unpleasant question ever

\- Do I want to know? – Sir Adam asked –

\- No – Star said, blushing madly – You really don't… But anyway, the point is, sometimes you should listen to your elders advice

\- That means I should listen to you, grandma?

Star threw a pillow to his grandson and shouted

\- Shut up!

The knight got up laughing and left the room, while Star added:

\- And come back tomorrow! Good night!

\- Good night Star!

* * *

 **Review responses:**

 **Only one, it seems. As always, thanks for your kind words, Cpt. Strike!**

 **It's been some time since we played the Request Game, so here it goes:**

 **A character of the show that is not Marco, Star or Eclipsa is mentioned in this chapter. Have you payed enough attention? Tell me who it is, leave a request and if you answered correctly, I'll will write it down!**

 **See you tomorrow!**


	25. Day 25: До свидания, Little Comrades!

\- How is the relationship between Mewmans and monsters out there in the future, Adam? – Star questioned –

\- Well, I'm afraid I can't answer that question, Princess

\- Why not?

\- It could interfere with the timeline… I'm sure you have the best of intentions to find peace between monsters and us, which is why I can't tell you anything

\- Not even a tiny little spoiler?

Sir Adam shook his head in denial

\- Fine but keep in mind this: Monsters can be as nice and caring as Mewmans, and I'll tell you why

* * *

Star couldn't repress a laugh at Marco's comment

\- That's not true! It can't be!

\- I'm telling you, Star. It is true. I read it here – Her boyfriend say pointing at a book called "Curious facts about animals" – Besides, you should know that too, the biology exam is tomorrow!

\- I'm telling you – Star said, searching for her interdimensional scissors – It is not possible that frogs eat their own skin! That's gross!

She made a cut into the fabric of space and disappeared inside it. A second later, she returned, grabbed her boyfriend's arm and pulled him with her.

\- Star! – He protested – We need to study for tomorrow!

\- It'll only take one second

\- What are we doing in your family's castle? – Marco retorted –

\- We are going to talk to an expert of course

Star's expert name is Buff Frog. He's literally a green pale humanoid frog, former henchmen of one of her greatest enemies, now a proud father of 12 tadpoles, and the best example of how Mewmans and Monsters can coexist peacefully. He's got his own office in the Butterfly Castle, and is always happy to help his best friend.

The princess knocked at the door three times each one growing more impatient

\- Come on Buff Frog – she said – It'll only be a second

\- Star – Marco said, noticing how the door was unlocked and opening it – I don't think he's here

They both entered the room. Marco was right, he was not there, but a letter was in his desk. The princess opened it and read:

"Dear Star:

If you're reading this and it's not midnight yet, rush to the center of the swamp just two miles at north. If karate boy is with you, tell him to come. Is important."

\- Star, I know it says is important, but we…

\- Marco, if you're going to complain about how we should be at your place studying for tomorrow's exam I'm going to tell everyone at school that you're a terrible kisser – Star threatened -

The princess laughed a little when Marco didn't respond

It didn't take long for the couple to reach their destination. Star used a tracking spell to be sure they would find Buff Frog and his babies in time. The twelve tadpoles were near a large river, circling their father.

Star and Marco approached carefully, but the master spy monster detected their presence. He got up and aimed a ball of mud at them

\- Who's there? What is what you want?

Star pushed Marco in front of her and answered:

\- Star and Marco! Friends!

\- Are you using me as a human shield, Star? – Her boyfriend complained –

\- Pfft, no way. Shields doesn't talk, Marco

Turns out that the important event that was going to happen before midnight was the final stage of Buff Frog's growing cycle: The twelve tadpoles were going to grow tails and turn into froglets.

\- They will need to be in this pond for a few weeks until they develop into frogs – Their father explained –

\- Oh, so you'll leave the castle to take care of them? – Marco asked –

\- No, karate boy. They need to grow alone, like my father did with me. I… I… have to let them go… They need to be strong like me…

The froglets looked around; excitement evident as they knew the moment of departure was near. They jumped at their father's arms and hugged him.

\- My children – Buff Frog said – You need to leave now

\- Why? – The younger of the children, Katrina, asked –

Her father stay silent, he looked at Star and whispered:

\- I don't know how to tell them…

Star picked up Katrina and five of her brothers, while her boyfriend did the same with the others and explained:

\- Babies! You're not babies anymore! From now on, you'll have to find your own place in the world

\- Can Daddy come with us? – Sergei questioned –

\- No… No he can't – The magical princess answered –

\- Why not? – Mikhail inquired –

Star was at a loss of words, so Marco continued:

\- Because Daddy knows what's best for their babies. And what's best now is for them to keep growing…

\- So… We will never going to see him again? – Nadia asked –

\- Of course you will! – Star said – Maybe it will be difficult at first, but you have to keep each other safe, that's the best way to make your father proud… I mean, more proud than he already is.

\- And when you'll fully grow – Marco added – You'll be welcomed to the castle, and you'll see your father again, okay?

\- You promise? – Alexi and Dimitri questioned at the same time –

Buff Frog approached their babies and took carefully one by one.

\- Father makes promise – He said – Father will see you again. But this important part of your life is one you must pass without me.

The monster placed a kiss on each of their children's foreheads and released them into the river. They looked back and smiled before start swimming. Once they were out of sight, Buff Frog looked at his two friends and said:

\- Star, Marco. Thank you. You gave them good advice.

The couple smiled as the monster added:

\- You'll make great parents some day

Both blushed furiously at the comment, while the frog took out a large piece of skin from his purse and asked:

\- Anybody want snack?

\- What is that? – Star inquired –

\- Buff Frog's shed skin. Really healthy and nutritious - The monster replied, much to her disgust -

Marco repressed a vomit and exclaimed:

\- See? I told you Star!

* * *

\- I'm sure you'll be an excellent mother – Sir Adam commented –

\- Cut it off! – The princess shouted – And what happened with the whole "I'm not going to spoil you your own future" thing?

\- I guess I didn't tell you anything you don't already know

\- Fine… Before you leave, promise me that, in the future, you'll treat monsters and Mewmans equally, ok?

\- I don't have to promise you that, Star… I already do… I'll see you tomorrow

* * *

 ***До свидания, means "good-bye" in Russian.**

 **There you go guys! Sorry for not keeping up with the fic day by day, but it's impossible in my current condition (just your usual family issues)**

 **Anyway, responses to reviews:**

 **Sugar: Yeah, I prefer sweet and fluffy before tragic and ominous, xD. You are correct, by the way! Any request for a chapter?**

 **Phobicgeoduck12: Also correct! Any requests?**

 **See you when I can, boys and girls!**


	26. Day 26: Dream Date

**Officially, with this chapter, this Fic becomes the longest I ever wrote!**

* * *

\- Why now Adam?

\- I don't understand the question – The knight said –

\- Why did you choose this moment in my life to visit me? Why learn about me now? Why not before Marco and I were a couple? Why not after we get married? Because… We're going to get married, right? – The princess asked with a little concern about her future –

\- Can't say. My lips are sealed.

\- Oh come on! Just tell me if I'm going to have a dreamy wedding or not!

\- And what would your dreamy wedding be like, grandma?

\- Just like my first real date with Marco. And please, stop calling me that.

* * *

Thursday night on the Diaz Household. The older occupants of the place were out, which meant Marco and Star had the house for them. And, like every other Thursday night since the couple returned from planet Orbillium, a strong aroma of Nachos and cheese could be smell from the kitchen.

\- I hope you're ready for the nachos, Star – The young boy said, coming out of the kitchen with a full plate – Because I think these are my best… ones… yet…

The sound of his voice faded as he looked at his girlfriend. She was wrapped in blankets like every other Thursday night. She was waiting for Marco to play the movie on the strange device that she still didn't knew quite well how it worked.

But the excitement in her eyes, the spark in her smile, and the soul of every Thursday night was gone. Marco placed the Nachos plate in the table and rushed to the girl's side.

\- Hey… - He questioned, caressing her hair – What's wrong?

\- It's Thursday…

\- I know, Nachos and cuddling

\- Again… - She retorted –

\- It's our thing – He said, shrugging –

\- For the last two months…

\- Since we are, you know, a thing – He added, smiling –

For the first time during the whole conversation, Star looked at him

\- I'm tired of Nachos and cuddling

\- Oh no – He said, stepping back – You're tired of this? You're tired of me?

\- I'm not tired of you, silly. Don't freak out.

Too late

\- I knew I should have done more for you! – He exclaimed, going from one side of the room to the opposite – I mean, 24 years on another planet is pretty great, but what's the point of it if we already forgotten almost everything? I can fix this, Star I prom…

She calmed down the only way she knew: She kissed him right on the spot. She hugged him tightly and made little circles around his back to make sure he was fine. Once she noted he was relaxed, she let go.

\- I'm not going to break up with you, Marco. I just want something else than Nachos and movies, it's all I ask for?

\- So, you basically want a real date?

\- That would be nice.

\- What about tomorrow night?

\- Are you sure you can get something ready so soon?

\- I know I can!

Star gave him a peck on the lips before going up the stairs to her room and adding:

\- Then make it happen, Diaz.

It didn't take 10 seconds to Marco to start freaking out again.

* * *

Friday night at the Diaz Household.

And Marco was nowhere in sight.

Star was using her Blood Moon Ball dress (Marco's favorite), and had her eyes fixed on the clock in the wall. 7:30 PM. According to her schedule, her boyfriend should be there to pick her up any minute now. She find herself chewing her wand, like she did every time she was nervous about something.

But why would she be nervous about this? It was just a regular date. And she was sure Marco would do his best to give her a night as romantic as possible.

Her musings were interrupted when someone knocked on the door. She ran to it and opened it with a smile, but was surprised at the visitor's presence.

\- Tom? What are you doing here?

\- For the record – he said – I'm doing this because I care about you.

\- Is this about my date? Are you still jealous of Marco?

The demon didn't respond and simply clapped his hands. Immediately, a carriage emerged from the underworld and Tom invited her to come in

\- If this is some kind of trap, Tom, I swear…

\- Just trust me, okay?

She saw in her friend's eyes that he was saying the truth. She took a seat and Tom closed the door behind her, leaving himself outside

\- Have fun tonight! – He said, before looking how the carriage elevated –

* * *

While in the road to who knows where, Star tried to process what was going on. Tom seemed oddly calmed, especially considering he knew about Star's feelings. What he didn't know, however was that she and the earth boy were a couple. As a matter of fact, the only one who knew that was her mother.

\- Marco… What are you planning? – She questioned herself –

Once again, she was interrupted by someone knocking. Star opened the carriage's door before realizing she still was mid-air. A shadow entered the vehicle quickly and the princess closed the door as soon as she heard a voice:

\- Hey B-Fly! How it's going?

\- What are you doing here?

Pony Head smiled and handed her a black box before adding:

\- Secret mission. Here, grab it.

\- What is this?

She tried to open the box but Pony Head replied:

\- Don't! Not yet! Open it as soon as you see Marco!

\- Why?

\- It'll make his night. And yours too. Trust me.

Without adding another word, Pony Head opened the door and flew out in the night, leaving Star even more confused. She knew it couldn't be a coincidence that Tom and Pony Head appeared before her first night with Marco. She tried to open the box but reminded herself of the promise and frowned. She had to trust Pony Head…

* * *

Finally the carriage descended. Star opened the door and found herself in a deserted clearing

\- Tom Lucitor! – She shouted, angrily – You son of a…!

\- Chill girl – A familiar voice said behind her – I never heard you swearing, and you certainly don't want to do it tonight

\- Janna – The princess said, turning around – What are you doing here? What the heck is going on?

\- I don't know, I'm just the entertainment act

\- And what the hell are you doing dressed up like a clown?

\- Told you – She repeated – I'm the entertainment act

Janna pulled out a magician hat out of nowhere and asked:

\- Any request?

\- For what?

\- What do you want me to take out of this hat?

\- I don't know… I was really expecting a date Janna not this… Whatever this is

\- Come on Star humor me. What do you want?

The princess heard her own stomach rumbling and said:

– A can of soda?

\- Presto! – Janna replied taking out a cold can of grape soda (Star's favorite flavor) from her hat much to Star's amazement – Anything else?

\- Some nachos?

\- Presto! – Her friend repeated, taking out one by one a pile of cheese-covered nachos – What now?

Star let out a little smiled and answered sadly:

\- I'm sorry Janna, but the only thing I want right now, is something I don't have

\- A perfect date?

Star nodded. Janna shouted Presto! once more…

And in that instant, the place changed drastically.

* * *

A huge room appeared suddenly out of thin air. Its interior recover in gold and marble colors, a chandelier emitting a blue light was right above the princess. And in front of her, a carefully placed table, with a golden tablecloth and silver cutlery.

\- What's all of this? – Star asked –

\- Your dummy always liked the element of surprise – Janna simply replied –

\- My dummy?

\- Your dummy… - Marco said, appearing beside his girlfriend and wrapping his arm around her waist – The same one that prepared this whole thing…

\- How?

\- With a miniaturizing spell from your mother, and some help of Tom, distracting you long enough. I asked him to take you here in a really slow carriage so Janna and I could get ready this in time. Are you surprised or what?

\- Janna?

\- Yes, Star?

\- Could you give me and my boyfriend some privacy?

\- Sure! Enjoy the night… - She added, using Marco's dimensional scissors and leaving the place –

\- By the way… - Star said, taking out the black box and opening it slowly – The whole thing with Pony Head was also a distraction?

\- What? I've never asked Pony head to…

But Marco never finished the phrase. As soon as the girl opened the box, a brown slime was shot directly at Marco's face. A little note was inside the box:

"I guess you really are an Earth Turd now, kid

Happy first date!

P."

Star didn't know if she should feel guilt at her actions, anger at Pony Head, or...

They both started to laugh at the same time.

\- Sorry – She simply whispered –

* * *

\- After 20 minutes of giggling like idiots, the spell effect wore off and we ended up on Marco's place, eating nachos like any other Thursday – Star finished –

\- That doesn't sound like a dreamy date at all, Star

\- Actually, it was one of the sweetest gestures Marco had at me ever. That night, I understood that he would do anything for me…

\- Without saying too much about your future – Sir Adam replied – I couldn't agree more with you. By the way, how many more romantic gestures did he have at you after that?

\- A few more… Most of them really cheesy

\- Cheesy?

\- I'll tell you all about that tomorrow, ok?

\- Sounds right, good night, Star

\- Good night, Adam

* * *

 **Review responses:**

 **SugarQueen97: I'm sure this is not exactly what you meant by "date", but I couldn't help myself.**

 **Cpt. Strike: Really appreciate your help! Thanks again!**

 **Good night readers! See you tomorrow for a really cheesy chapter!**


	27. Day 27: As Cheesy as it Gets

**Behold, ladies and gentleman! The cheesiest chapter I've ever written!.**

* * *

\- How did you meet your wife, Adam?

The knight was about to respond, when Star interrupted:

\- And don't tell me that would affect the timeline. If we never meet each other in the future, at least I want to know as much as possible about you now

\- Fine. I met her during a ball, she was with some friends, and she had such a beautiful voice… It was love at first sight, I'm sure of that. I approached her and said something like "If you can dance, you have my hand, but if you can sing, you have my heart"

\- No way…

\- Oh believe me, that was the way it happened. She laughed for a second and we danced the whole night

\- So it runs in the family, I guess

\- What do you mean?

\- Cheesy pick up lines – Star commented, telling her story –

* * *

The thing about being a royal couple is that everyone expects you to be moderate and calm when you are with your boyfriend. Or at least that was what Moon expected from her daughter and Marco during a special training with the Members of the Magic High Commission.

Instead, Star spent the whole evening smiling at her boyfriend, completely unaware of the tasks that Omnitraxus Prime had given to her.

Marco, at the same time, couldn't stop looking at his magical princess, which infuriated Hekapoo, who was trying to teach him some advanced concepts of dimensional hopping.

\- Diaz! – Hekapoo said, slapping his head and burning it a little – Pay attention! Now, cut a portal to the outside of the Butterfly Castle, pronto!

Star approached her boyfriend and commented:

\- You eyes are a portal to a world I want to be a part of.

Marco blushed and Hekapoo let out an exasperated sigh

\- Star! – Omnitraxus shouted – Please, focus and show me how you use the spell to skip 12 seconds in time

Marco then stepped right to his girlfriend and said:

\- If beauty were time you'd be eternity

It was Star's turn to blush as Omnitraxus asked:

\- Do we really have to spend the entire evening with these two… dorks?

* * *

Miss Skullnick's job wasn't easy. Especially on the day of a literature exam. Her keen eyes had to pay attention to every detail, every movement of her students. She couldn't help but noticing how two pieces of paper had been interchanged between some of them. Nobody read them, except for…

The monster teacher got up from her desk and shouted:

\- Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly! You're cheating!

\- No we're not! – Said both, getting up and blushing furiously –

\- Is that so? Then you wouldn't mind if I take out those notes from your hands, right?

\- Which notes? – Both teens said, hiding their arms behind their backs –

Before Miss Skullnick could say something else Star shouted:

\- We're not cheating and I can prove it!

\- Ok, go ahead, Star

\- This is what Marco wrote: "You know what's beautiful? Read the first word"

Everyone started to laugh at Marco's poetry skills, until he said:

\- And this is what Star wrote: "If you were words on a page, you'd be what they call fine print"

As soon as the class started laughing again, the teacher understood these two kids were doing the whole "cheating" thing on purpose

* * *

Angie and Rafael Diaz knew that their son and Star's relationship was complicated. They both were friends since the moment they knew, and they both lived under the same room for over one and a half year now. They fell for each other; it was bound to happen eventually.

But in the end, the couple happiness was more important than sharing the same house. Besides, in front of them they acted like regular friends. Except for a couple of times…

\- Star – Rafael called from the kitchen – Can you take out the trash?

The princess got up but Marco ran in front of her and said:

\- You look like trash

\- What? – She exclaimed, infuriated –

\- May I take you out? – Her boyfriend completed –

Star blushed and Rafael whispered to himself: "What a Don Juan, m'ijo"

A few weeks later, Angie asked her son to cut the lawn. He started doing so when her mother added:

\- And be careful with the petunias, son!

In that precise moment, Star Butterfly leaned out from the window and shouted

\- I wish I could plant you, Marco!

He stopped right in his tracks and asked:

\- And why is that?

\- So I could grow a whole field of you!

Angie let out a laugh at the princess antics. Her son was a lucky boy.

* * *

Janna, Jackie looked at the screen. They were cornered, no escape was possible, and for the last ten seconds Star (The healer of the group) was busy typing something.

\- I hope you got some spells ready, Star – Jackie demanded through her microphone –

The three girls looked outside their respective rooms. The storm was raging, so they have decided to spend the evening playing some online games against Marco, Ferguson and Alfonso

Of course, they lack of experience in videogames was a disadvantage, but still they managed to keep the score tied until now.

\- No… Not like this – Star said to herself starting to type again –

\- Star, what are you doing?

\- No, it may be better if… – The princess mused –

\- Girl, the healing spell, now! – Janna pleaded –

\- Got it! – Star exclaimed, writing a message and sending it –

"If Internet Explorer is brave enough to ask you to be your default browser, I'm brave enough to ask you out, Marco!"

\- Damn it! – Janna shouted so hard that the rest of the group took off their headphones –

Alfonso and Ferguson took advantage of the distraction and decimated their enemies quickly.

The Royal Squires Won! – The screen announced –

Soon, a response from Marco came out:

"Is your name Google, darling? Because you have everything I've been searching for"

\- That's it. I'm done with the lovebirds – Janna protested, leaving the game –

* * *

Of course, not every time that Marco and Star said cheesy pick up lines to each other were witnesses. One of those times, was during a trip through the Forest of Certain Doom. The couple was fighting against a giant bird, when one of them grabbed Marco by his hoodie and flew to the skies.

Star used her cloud spell to chase the oversized bird, suddenly, the monster let go of Marco and the boy fell. Luckily, he grabbed from the tip of a tree but it wouldn't take long before the wood brakes…

Star rushed to her boyfriend's side and looked at him

\- Need help? – She questioned, smiling –

\- Sorry, I can't hold on… I've already fallen for you

The princess rolled her eyes, and as if on cue, the wood broke and Marco fell. Star teleported herself and caught the boy between her arms

\- You may fall from the sky, you may fall from a tree, but the best way to fall… is in love with me

Before Marco could even blush, his girlfriend placed a soft kiss on his lips.

* * *

Sir Adam stopped chuckling as soon as he saw Star was frowning at him.

\- Sorry, I'm not laughing at you Star, it's just. I think you were right…

\- About what?

\- Cheesy pick up lines does run in the family

\- What about Atlas Rashes?

\- What is an Atlas Rash?

When Star didn't respond, Sir Adam got up and said:

\- I see, you'll tell me tomorrow. Good night, Star

\- Good night, Adam…

* * *

 **Review responses:**

 **Sugar: Believe me, I noticed xD I agree with you, I can't picture our favorite couple on a fancy restaurant**

 **Cpt. Strike: Hope it's cheesy enough!**

 **And now, the last round of the Request Game, and I say last because I already got the idea for chapters 28 and 30.**

 **No questions this time! Just write your requests below and I'll write the one I like the most!**

 **That's it for today people! See you when I can!**


End file.
